Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: Gaara and Takara are now together! But now a new threat comes to Takara, including Tsudaki. The threat is closer then they thought, can Kora control his demon who is the brother of Tsudaki? GaaraxOC Part 2/4 of the 4 story!
1. Takara Returns!

**Well, June 21, it's officially Summer. Which means the second part of the Gaara Trilogy story continues! Well, It seems this will have to be a Four Part story. This part is all on Takara's family and the love between Gaara and Takara can conquer all~… Yes you have to read this to understand the upcoming two. GOD Please don't skip, you'll regret it. ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**::Takara Returns!::**

"Please! One more!" Begged Kora as he and Takara stood in the Atsuikage's office.

Takara and her cousin just returned from –yet another- failed mission. Thanks to Kora's temper, they had failed most missions that included getting documents from one place to another. Kora would lose it, would destroy it by accident, or even have it taken from other ninja's ambushing them. Takara wanted to do these alone, but Kora refused to leave her side. Atsuikage had them as a team, since Takara had to learn teamwork, along with tempered Kora.

It had been nearly 4 months since the Chuunin Exams, things have changed. Takara made it to Chuunin, making her and Kora equal ranks. She wore the same gray vest but had it unzipped. Her attire was the same as when the day of the exams; she wore dark navy shorts that went past her knees with her kunai holster on her right leg and her ninja headband now around her neck. A white tank top reaching waist, the tank was over a tight light blue sweater with sleeves reaching her wrists nearly covering her hands. Her hands had fingerless gloves matching the color of the teal cloth headband. Her light blue sandals were the same, being the only ones that didn't have her toes covered. Her and Gaara sent letters to one another, but haven't seen one another since then. She missed him by the time she left the Sand and reached the Snow.

"No." Atsuikage said calmly, sitting at his desk looking through papers.

"Why not, Lord Atsuikage?"

"_Does he really have to ask?"_ Tsudaki asked as it was a dumb question.

Takara rolled her eyes.

"Do I really need to explain, Kora? You failed me 6 D Missions, 4 C Missions, and 1 C Mission."

Kora was silent as he sat on the floor on his knees. "Well, Takara failed them too." He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

She glared him. "_I'm_ not the one who lost their temper and nearly melted the ice forest on 3 of those missions."

Kora stood and looked to her. "Not you, Tsudaki!"

"_What!"_

Tsudaki took control, in a flash Takara's hair and eyes changed. "If you're blaming me, you are beyond wrong! I've been behaving like the good little dragon that I am. Unlike someone…"

Kora's eyes flashed red as his voice changed. "What!"

Steam was smoking from Kora's now orange streaked hair. Kora lifted his arms, flames started to spark in his hands. Tsudaki raised her arms, ice formed and floated around in her hands. The Atsuikage sighed, this was the 6th time they started fighting.

"If you think you're so strong-"

"Go ahead! I dare you!"

"That's enough!" The Atsuikage's voice broke through the two.

Their hair and eyes changed back. They looked over, both were a bit lost on what had just happened. Their kage sighed heavily and stood. The cousins have been having this problem ever since they returned from the Sand.

"Kora, Takara," He stood and walked over to them putting each hand on their shoulder. "Maybe you two should take a break from all the missions."

"How do you mean?" Kora asked with his voice returned to normal.

"I mean relax, take a small vacation. And I know _just_ the place!"

The cousins look at one another in confusion. What was he talking about? He smiled and finally said,

"I'm sending you both to stay at the Sand Village for a few months!"

Takara smiled, Kora frowned.

"Really!"

"Seriously!"

The Atsuikage nodded, with his arms behind his back. They turned to face him.

"You can be on your way tomorrow morning. I've spoken with the Sand Siblings, you can stay with them. Inform your family and get a good nights rest." He walked over and sat back down at his desk.

Takara smiled so brightly, it might just fall off. Kora frowned so much, it could fall off as well. Kora had hopped to never step foot in that desert waist land again! Takara prayed to see that red head boyfriend of hers.

"Thanks so much Kage-Sensei!" Takara cried scurrying over to hug her sensei.

He chuckled. "Of course Takara."

Kora growled and stomped out of the room. He slammed the door making the two look over. Takara sighed and left following after her cousin. The Atsuikage sighed and rubbed his head.

"Getting those two away from missions will help. Sending them to the Sand, I don't know…"

"Kora wait!" Takara called as he stomped through the snow of the village to their home.

He didn't listen and kept stomping his ay. Takara caught up and gave him that same stern look his father always gave him.

"Way to give respects to Kage-Sensei!"

He ignored her with that pissed off look on his face.

"Kora, we've been through this. If _he's_ going to keep interfering…"

Kora gave another angry growl and ran off. Takara stopped and watch him fade into the distance. She sighed and scratched her head.

"_I'm sorry, Takara."_ Said Tsudaki sounding guilty.

Takara shook her head. "Don't be, I don't blame you."

Takara started calmly walking home. She kicked some snow around her as she continued talking with Tsudaki.

"_That jackass is really _nerve_ wracking."_

Takara scoffed. "You don't have to live with him. Though in a way you do too."

"_Not Kora. I find him just plain annoying as usual."_

Takara lifted her hand as she caught falling snow flakes in gloved palm. "Kora's temper is easy to ignore. But, it does trigger _him_ to come out."

"_Kanzu!"_ Tsudaki spat out his name.

Kanzu; the brother of Tsudaki. Yes, another dragon demon. Takara wasn't the only one who had a demon put in her. That same night, Kora has the same fate. Unlike Tsudaki, Kanzu is the complete opposite; personality and element. Kanzu is a demon that can control fire and heat elements. The demon was red and orange, when in control of Kora his eyes turned red and his spiky brown hair had orange streaks. Unlike the understanding and calm Tsudaki, Kanzu was temperamental and had little patience. It did explain Kora's personality down to the point. When he was under training, he was trained under his father. He was strict and never easy on him, the reason why he is stern to him today. It's all to keep Kora calm and under control of Kanzu.

"_Think it's safe for him to go with us to the Sand?"_ Tsudaki asked.

She nodded. "In Gaara's last letter, he learned to control Shukaku better than before. Maybe Gaara can teach and help him."

Tsudaki disagreed._ "But he hates Gaara with a passion!"_

Takara shrugged and stopped in front of her huge home. "It's either that or we seal away Kanzu. And we know that won't work."

Tsudaki nodded. _"Kanzu is more apart of Kora than I am to you. If Kanzu was sealed away, then it'd be fatal to him."_

Takara faced the white clouded sky with a curious look. "Why is that, Tsudaki?"

"_Kanzu knows this. So when he was sealed into your cousin, he made sure no other seal could seal him apart from Kora. If this happened, his body would become a soulless doll."_ Tsudaki explained.

She nodded. "Ah, that's right."

Takara decided to go inside her home. She lived with her mother, father, uncle, and cousin. Takarai and Korasai were on a mission so all was there was her mother in the kitchen and her cousin who knows where. Takara walked into the home, removing her sandals at the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" She announced.

"Kitchen!" Her mother responded.

Takara wondered down the hall and went into the kitchen finding her mother cooking dinner. She sat down at the table on the floor sitting on a navy blue cushion. Her mother turned from stirring the pot on the stove to great her daughter. Noa Yoshi was her mother's name. She had light brown wavy hair that reached midway down her back and big green eyes. It was obvious Takara had her eyes from her mother, but hair mixed from both parents. Noa had a much curved figure and was former BLACK OP. She originally came from the Leaf village but came to the Snow to work an alliance many years ago. Then she met Takarai and well, that's her own love story. She smiled softly at her daughter and gave her a quick squeeze of a hug.

"Did Kora return?" She asked as her mother retuned to the stove.

"Yes, he went straight to his room."

She turned to Takara. "I asked him if something was wrong, but he just stomped to his room. He sure is acting like a child, did something happen?"

Takara sighed . "He's mad about something Kage-Sensei said."

Noa turned back to her pot and got three plates and put them on the counter. "What did he say?"

She put some fresh noodles on the plate and placed it in front of Takara on the table. Noa poured the same kid of noodles on the other two plated, put on in Noa's spot next to Takara and on her right where her mother sat. Takara poked at her noodles waiting for it to cool.

"Kage-Sensei told us we'll be relaxing for a while, so he's sending us to the Sand." Takara said.

Noa smiled. "Oh Takara, that's good! You get to see Gaara, right?"

Takara blushed and nodded, but it quickly went away. "But Kora doesn't want to go. It would be best if he went, Gaara could help him with controlling Kanzu."

Noa gave a worried look. "Oh, don't tell me he's acting up again."

She nodded. "Afraid so. Him and Tsudaki –who I do not blame- were fighting again today."

Noa nodded in understanding and ate a bit of her noodles.

Takara continued to poke at hers. "I just hope nothing deadly serious happens between him and Gaara."

Noa gave a motherly smile. "Let's worry later. Right now, let's eat."

Takara nodded and started eating her own noodles.

In the bedroom upstairs of Kora Yoshi, he sat in his room. He had a few candles lit in the room and was meditating He was trying to calm himself, his soul, and his demon. He inhaled and exhaled, the candle glowing up and down. He controlled fire, and this was a good practice for it. But Kanzu refused to be calm, he was nagging inside Kora's mind.

"_That little bitch thinks she can take me_…" Kanzu grumbled referring to his sister Tsudaki.

"It's better to let it go." Whispered Kora.

"_No! I refused! To make matters worse, we have to go to the Sand."_

"If Takara was going, I planned on going anyway. It's best you shut up and calm down" He retorted.

Kanzu growled. _"How_ dare_ you!"_

When Kanzu yelled, the flames burst up. Kora jumped back, fearing to be burned. The flames swirled around Kora, surrounding him. He had fear on his face, another thing Kanzu could do. He could still control fire without taking over Kora's body.

"You will not order me about! Without me, you'd be nothing!"

"I-I apologize! Please, stop!" Kora begged keeping his arms to himself.

The flames disappeared making the room pitch black dark. Kora didn't hear Kanzu anymore, he fell to his knees. He was trapped, unlike Takara, there was no escape for him…


	2. Return To The Sand

**I was thinking when Writing the personality of Kanzu and Tsudaki… They remind me of Apollo and Artimis from Cyborg 009. Even the colors! He was red and she was blue. But I assure, I just discovered this fact! I did not purposely make it that way. These things happen by accident I swear!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**::Return To the Sand::**

"I wonder…" Pondered Noa as she helped her daughter pack in her room.

Takara's room was very big; walls of white with painted murals of snowflakes, snow covered trees in the corners of the room, and the bottom at the white rug look like snow covered grounds. The ceiling had puffy gray clouds as the light in the middle of the room represented the sun. Noa was also an artist, as she designed her daughter's room like this and stayed as such since she was born. But she only stayed in for 5 or so years before moving to the kage mansion. The first months of her sleeping felt weird, but seeing her mother's artwork made her feel welcomed and comfortable. Noa planned to do a painting of Tsudaki but never found the chance to buy the right paints. Takara's bed with gray and baby blue sheets, snow flake pillows, and covers was against the wall with the door at the end of the bed. She had a walk in closet on the other end of the room next to her silver metal desk. Takara had her headband, ninja gear, a stack of black papers, writing pen, and a small pile of letters from Gaara. By the window was her dresser and her stand up mirror in the corner. On her bed was her blue and white side bag brimmed with black leather, it was opened and awaiting for clothing to be packed into it.

"What?" Takara asked, as she dug into her dresser for something. "What do you wonder?"

She gave a smile holder one of Takara's shirts. "Maybe I should go with you."

Takara tried to hide a skeptical look, but her mother saw anyway. It wasn't that she didn't like traveling with her mother, she loved it. But she was afraid of her meeting Gaara and her siblings. Despite her motherly instinct and good charms, she was quick to judge. When she first met Takarai, she thought he was an absolute weirdo. But soon fell in love with said weirdo. Takara chuckled at the thought on how she sort of thought Gaara was a bit of a weirdo when they first met. How often do you meet a 6 year old kid with red hair and black rings around his pupil-less eyes? Not very often, mind you.

"What?" Her mother questioned as she saw her daughter's face. "Not a good idea?"

Feeling as if she insulted her mother she quickly raised her hands up as if arrested. "No! No, I just don't… Um." She stammered finding an excuse. "Wha-What would dad and Uncle say if they came back and you were gone?"

Her mother gave a scoff and folded the shirt and placed next to her bag. "I'll just tell them Lord Atsuikage had me go with you."

Takara chuckled and walked over to her mother. "But, mom, he didn't."

"Ah," She gave a sly smile much like Takara's putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'll say I'm there to help with the connections between us and the Sand."

Takara sighed but smile at her mother "Got me there."

Her mother smiled softly. "Besides," It soon left as she clasped her hands together and rubbed them against her cheek with a huge kitten smile. "I want to finally meet your boyfriend! How cute is he? Gaara was it? Such a wondrous name! He has a brother and sister right? I wonder what they're like!"

Takara chuckled nervously with a sweat drop, but smiled at her mother's excitement. This was her daughter's first boyfriend afterall, she just hoped she would like him. The two continued as they didn't notice Kora standing by the door. It was creaked opened so he could hear his aunt and cousin.

"Mom, didn't dad tell you about him when I first met Gaara?" Takara asked neatly packing her bag.

"No, that stubborn man never tells me anything. 'See for yourself' he always said to me." She responded now sitting on the bed.

"That's dad for ya." Takara giggled and closed her bag placing it at the bottom of her bed. "Well," She looked to her mom. "If you're coming may as well-"

"Pack? Already did." She smiled proudly as if winning an award.

Her daughter chuckled "Hope you get used to the change in climate."

She gave her daughter a look. "Sweetie, I've been to the Sand before."

Takara raised her blue brows in surprise. "Really? When?"

Noa leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs. "When I was an Anbu for the Leaf. You keep forgetting that, climate change is nothing to me. The missions I went on, the places I went to, I've been to at least five or so countries. This one being the fifth."

Takara sat next to her mother. "What's the order you've visited these countries?" She asked hunched over with curiosity in her eyes.

"The Land the Fire," She started, counting them off her fingers. "Land of Rivers, Land of Wind, The Land of Hot Waters, Land of Snow, and Land of Earth." Noa put her hand on her knee and looked to her daughter. "You know a man named Baki?"

Takara quickly nodded. "That's Gaara's sensei." She told her.

Noa smiled and nodded. "Well, you know I was thirteen when I joined the Anbu. When I was 15, I had a mission to deliver something to the Sand Village." She looked to the ceiling. "I had met him; during my stay he and I had made a small bond. Though I doubt he'll remember me. It's been about twenty years since then." She glanced at her daughter, amused by the dumbstruck look on her face.

"You _**serious**_!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Noa nodded. "But like I said, I doubt he would remember me."

Kora didn't hear much that was important. He turned to leave, only mindly girl gossip.

"Hm, that reminds me." Said Takara closing her back up. "We never got an answer from why Gaara and I couldn't see each other."

Kora stopped and turned right back around. He peeked in seeing nothing but the window and dresser. But he heard them clearly.

"You never asked their Kazekage?" Her mother asked.

Takara shook her head. "Orochimaru killed their Kazekage around before the final exams. Right now, Kankuro and Temari are trying to find any answers. The elders refuse to answer, despite they were their Kage's children."

Noa stood and put her hands on her hips. "Well, once we got there, we can find out ourselves."

Takara nodded. "Yea."

Kora pondered, then left to his room to pack. He been putting it off since he got home. May as well pack now before his aunt packs for him. In Kora's head, Kanzo chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"_Orochimaru… Haven't heard that name in some time."_ He answered.

"You know him?" Kora asked.

"_In a way, before I was to be sealed away. I worked as a summoning for him. He is one of the legendary Sannin from the Leaf. He usually sticks with snakes, so he only summoned me when I was truly needed."_

Kora sighed. "Well, he launched an attack on the Leaf. He killed their Kazekage before the final exams and killed the Leaf's Hokage. Right now, they are in search for a new one."

"_The Sand is not?"_ Kanzu asked with less interest in his voice.

"I think Takara said the elders would take over until then. They're focusing on the bond between us and the Leaf with them. Since the Leaf is looking for a new Hokage and fixing the damage, my father and Uncle gone to help with along with other Jounin."

"_Oh, that's where they went to."_ He said with a yawn.

"Well, better pack." He muttered.

Kanzu gave an annoyed growl and left Kora to pack.

The next morning before sunrise, Takara, Kora, and the Atsuikage stood at the gates of the village. He didn't want the villagers to make another big deal when she left for the exams or when she returned. –which resulted to a three day celebration- So, he had them leave before others were awake. They waited for Takara's mother, what was taking her?

"Can I trust you two?"

They looked to their Kage who gave them both a stern look. They knew he meant Tsudaki and Kanzu, they took control of their hosts, their hair and eyes changing.

"Can I trust you both to behave and control you're emotions. If Kora or Takara end up hurt, it's on you and you will suffer as well."

"I can if she can." Kanzu scoffed pointing his thumb at his sister.

"I'm not even gonna say anything." Tsudaki calmly responded not wanting to fight her brother.

"That's another thing that needs to stop."

"What?" The two asked.

"Taking control of your host without them knowing. It causes damage to them being switched back and forth like that. They come back confused and tired. At least put a notice when doing so?"

Tsudaki nodded. "Alright."

Kanzu scoffed and waved his hand as his shooing him. "Whatever."

Their hair and eyes returned to normal. They gave a tired sigh and looked around. Takara gave an aggravated groan.

"They did it again, didn't they?"

The Atsuikage nodded, they both rolled their eyes.

"Well, I trust Noa to watch out for you two. She'll be able to control the two fighting if anything goes awry." He looked up and smiled. "An speaking of which…"

The cousins turned finding Noa running to them. She wore her jounin outfit much like her husbands. Her hair was held together in a braid the jumped around as she ran to the three. Noa's Snow Village headband was around her forehead, when she moved she switched from the Leaf to the Snow, becoming apart of the village. She smiled and stopped at her daughter and nephew. She had a backpack that was green and red; it was similar to Kora's red and orange bag but slightly bigger.

"Sorry for being late, last minute dishes and laundry." She apologized and bowed to the Atsuikage. "Thank you for letting me go, Lord Atsuikage."

He smiled with a nod. "My pleasure. I wouldn't trust these two on their own anyway."

Takara and Kora looked to each other feeling a tad offended. Without any hesitation, they left and soon were on their way to the Land of Wind.

The Land of Snow was in between the Land of Lighting and Land of Hot Water. Not much interaction with these two, but they are on good terms. But with the Land of Sound near by, the village is on their guard. IT was once the Land of Rice Fields, but was conquered by Orochimaru and he established his own ninja village; The Sound Village. When Takara traveled to the Land of Fire for the Chuunin Exams, she went through the Land of Hot Water and straight to the Leaf. She remembered Gaara explaining why they took her back to the Sand instead of returning her to her country. The Hot Water country would find the siblings as a threat and attack them, they had no choice but to return Takara to their own Wind Country. Takara understood and the Atsuikage managed to get the Hot Water country to be less strict. But with Sound they were very strong on that.

After 2 days, they managed to reach the Fire Country. Night it was, as they set up camp. They thought of visiting the Leaf, but they were busy and decided to head straight to the Sand. Two tents and a fire going, they ate some small dinners Noa had packed for them. After eating, Noa had gone to bed. Takara stayed up and watched the sky in a tree branch. Seeing the bright bluish white moon made her think of Gaara. Mostly, that night before the exams, when they admitted how much they missed each other. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes to picture the moment again.

"Argh…Gerrrahh…"

Takara's thoughts were interrupted by a noise. She looked down seeing Kora leaning against the tree by one hand, the other holding his head. His eyes were flashing between red and blue. His nails grew a tad long –not like when Tsudaki takes over Takara- and faded from normal to red in the same rhythm of his eyes. The nails dug into the bark of the tree and his fanged teeth clenched. Takara gave a worried look ready to pounce off the branch.

"_Happening again?"_ Tsudaki asked with slight worry.

Takara only nodded not wanting her cousin or Kanzu to hear her.

"_This is the 3__rd__ night this has happened since we left. My brother should not be acting this way."_

Soon Kora managed to win another night from Kanzu's torture. His air, nails, teeth, and eyes returned to normal. He leaned against the tree and slid down feeling more tired than before. Kora silently panted and soon after a few moments, fell asleep right there.

"Why would your brother be doing this?" Takara whispered keeping on eye on her elder cousin.

"_Kanzu was always one to torture. Deserved it or not, he still did it. One of the reasons -or top reason- Orochimaru sealed him into the scroll we were in."_

"Ah, so that's exactly why he was." Takara responded.

"_Yup. He always tortured those who worked with him. He was sick of it when he started it with Orochimaru."_

"So, he uses Kora as such because of what Orochimaru did?" She asked as she jumped down landing next to Kora's sleeping body.

"_Could be the very reason. My brother has reasons, but that's still no excuse to use Kora as a toy."_ Takara snatched a blanket from Kora's tent and placed it over his body as Tsudaki continued. _"Sure, he get' on my nerves, but he's your cousin and all. When we reach the Sand, you better mention this to Gaara."_

Takara gave a sigh and sat down next to Kora. She didn't want the blanket on her, as she'd rather have the cold then Kora's warm blanket. Giving a yawn, she was getting tired thanks to the traveling.

"_Go to sleep, Takara. You rushed through the woods today and wasted a lot of energy."_ Said Tsudaki as is lulling a child to sleep.

Takara fell asleep having her head fall softly on her cousin's shoulder. Tsudaki wished her brother would back off. He was cutting the connection between Kora and Takara. Kora was the one person who Takara would play with when a kid before making the deal. Ever since, Kora's feelings on Tsudaki as a friend changed and hated her ever since. Tsudaki herself hopes Gaara can help, in both control Kanzu and the connection with the two cousins.

At the Sand Village, the wind softly blew in the desert. At the gates, three young ninjas stood waiting for some visitors. A boy of 13 wore reddish-brown attire somewhat like his old gray one. The sleeves reached to his wrist along with the fishnet sleeves, and a collar around his neck where it showed it was button up. A gourd hung as it was wrapped in the middle with white cloth that also lazy hung his body as the gourd was attached to a brown leather strap from his left shoulder across his chest over to his right side. Next to him his elder brother of 15 wore the same black clothing as before; the only change was his facial painting. Purple paint around his eyes and streaking under it to the sides and the corner streaking to the sides. It surrounded his lips and streaked down his chin. Another streak is found from his forehead to the end of his nose. Next to him was his elder sister of 16 wore a very different outfit than before. Her sand like blonde hair was the same as well as her headband around her neck. The teen wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top. A dark blue skirt reaching her mid thighs and a longer red sash arranged in a bow around her waist. A fishnet on her right leg was from her ankle to her mid shin, then one on her left was from her mid thigh up hidden under her skirt. The three Sand Siblings had changed for the better. They looked a bit more matured and had a nicer friendlier demeanor look in their eyes. Temari had a hand on one hip, the other staying at her side. Kankuro both hands in pockets, Gaara his arms crossed as always. The three waited for their old friend to arrive, they all couldn't wait to spend a few months together. Gaara was the most excited; he didn't show it but it was hard to contain the said emotion of his girlfriend visiting him. He was sure she felt the same, maybe even more so.

"Do you see them?" Kankuro asked feeling a bit inpatient.

Temari raised her hand over her eyes to block the sun to blind her sight. Gaara opened his eyes and took a step forward. His brother and sister looked to him.

"She's here." He said.

They looked forward. Within a few moments, they saw three dark figures approaching the Village. Gaara's elder siblings smiled.

"Took her long enough." Kankuro grinned.

"Takara!" Temari waved hoping Takara could see past the wind and sand.

As the Yoshi family members continued through the desert, they saw the gates of their destination up ahead. Kora saw it and gave it a disgusted look, as he was up ahead he turned to his aunt and cousin.

"Auntie! Takara!" He yelled, they looked up climbing over a sand dune.

He pointed up ahead, the Wind and Sand soon softly whistled at their feet. The Sand Village was no in clear. Takara showed excitement in her face as she ran ahead. Her mother and cousin caught up. At the gates entrance, Takara saw three standing figures. One in purple, one in black, and one in red. She saw the purple figure waving her arm in the air.

"Takara!" She heard faintly.

Takara smiled, she knew who they were now. She bolted a run at them. The figures became more clear and clear.

"Temari! Kankuro! Gaara!" Takara called.

The first thing she saw mostly was Gaara. His eyes full of love and yearning for his precious Takara. A soft smile stretching his lips and his arms unfolded and spread out for her welcome. She spread her arms out and ran into his arm. He stumbled back a bit from her speed but caught his balance. Takara wrapped her around his neck, his around her waist. She snuggled into his warm chest, she smelled his scent; it was of like beach sand and what she'd expect guys to usually have a scent of. The material of his new outfit was softer than the one before, it even matched his appearance better than the gray attire. She felt his arms tightly around her waist; he longed to hold her again. Gaara rested his chin on her shoulder, he inhaled her scent into her somehow cold blue hair. His smile stretched more as he recognized the scent of his girlfriend, he couldn't detail it but he loved it. Temari and Kankuro smiled at their friend and little brother. The couple pulled back having to look into their eyes.

"I missed you Gaara." She said trying not to look dramatic with tears she fought back with.

Gaara's soft loving smile stayed on his lips. "I missed you too."

As their faces started to close the gap, their hands moved. Her hands fingered through his red hair, as his hands gently moved around her back. Closing their eyes, they felt each others breath on their lips. Finally the gap closed as their lips met one another. Gaara felt her tender soft lips against his dry ones. Takara giggled feeling his tongue in search for hers. She teased his have her own pet his upper lip. He lightly chuckled and have his tongue capture hers, as if he was a dog on a fox hunt. Feeling their lungs ask for air, they finally released to breath. Kankuro had never seen his brother like this, he felt as if his brother was getting more action than himself… Which was –in a sad kind of way- true. Temari herself thought she'd never see the day Gaara kiss a girl. But smiled none the less, as she never expected that girl to be Takara.

Kora, who stood by Noa, saw it all. Seeing them made his anger boil again. He glared at Gaara's smiling face. Kanzu snickered.

"_Aw, would you look at that."_ He said sarcastically. _"They sure are cute, huh?"_

"Shut up." He muttered.

"_You wanted to come."_ Kanzu laughed as Kora's eyes turned red. "Now for some fun."


	3. The Sand Welcomes You

**It took forever for this and the second one cause I'm trying to make the chapters detailed and long. And tired from working late on this, sometimes I had to rewrite some things. Gonna sleep later today after getting half of Chapter 4 done. ENJOY**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**::The Sand Welcomes You::**

Takara and Gaara were about to kiss again, but a yelling female voice interrupted them.

"Takara! Yoo-Hoo!" Yelled Noa's voice as she got closer waving her arms.

Takara sighed and looked towards Temari and Kankuro. Gaara looked to the direction of the woman he never met before. She had a huge smile on and waved her arms around in their air as if trying to get their attention. He also noticed Takara's cousin lagging behind with a scowl look on his face. Though Gaara ignored Kora, as his attention was on the woman that was now in front of him and Takara. Gaara felt tense as her gaze was glues to him.

"You must be Gaara, correct?" The woman asked in a very light friendly tone.

Takara looked back over and let her arms drop from Gaara's body. His arms copied hers and he took a step back seeing how close this woman was to them.

"Gaara, this woman is Noa Yoshi. My mother."

Gaara almost did a double take but calmly looked from Takara to Noa, trying to see any resemblance. The only thing he could see was the figure of her face and mostly her eyes. They were exactly the same eye color. Gaara had guess Takara gained more traits from her father than mother. But then, he wondered what Takara's mother thought of him. He's question was answered when Noa grabbed his hands and held them in her as she smiled brightly at him with sparkled eyes.

"Oh, Takara! You choose a good guy! He's so handsome! For a kid of course!" She started ruffling his red hair and had grown a little longer than before. "Look at that red hair! Ohhh, so smooth, I could pet your hair all day!" Then she cup his face, bringing his head up to see his eyes better. "And those eyes! Such a beautiful color! I never seen such a shade of green! What kind is it?"

Takara smacked the palm of her hand onto her forehead feeling embarrassed. Gaara didn't know how to feel, he's never gotten so many compliments and attention like this before. Temari felt sorry for Gaara as she could tell he was nervous on meeting Tamari's mother. Kankuro was trying all his power to not laugh, seeing his little brother in such a situation made him want to crack up right on the spot. Kora just stood by feeling a bit mad. He was hoping his aunt would consider Gaara to be the freak that he believes he is. But not everyone gets what they want, right? Noa then noticed the kanji tattoo above his left eye, Gaara knew she took notice but didn't say anything.

"This is a lovely tattoo you have. I wouldn't expect Takara to date such a bad boy." She giggled.

Takara rolled her eyes.

"She has no idea." Tsudaki laughed making Takara give a light chuckle.

"Love." Noa read out. "Ai, meaning love. Aww, that's sweet." If only she knew _why_ it was there.

Takara seized the moment and managed to pry her hands off of Gaara who stepped back a bit. In a way, he kind of liked the attention. Takara's mother was nice and caring, he was expecting her to find the tiniest flaws on him. Takara brought her mother to Gaara's brother and sister. Gaara stood by Takara as she introduced them.

"Mom, this is Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's elder brother and sister."

Noa smiled and greeted Temari first holding out her hand "Nice to meet you, Temari. How old are you?"

"I'm 16 ma'am." Temari answered shaking her hand.

Noa laughed. "No need for formalities, Temari. Just call me Noa."

Temari smiled, she liked her already. Noa examined her giving a smile.

"You have such a lovely figure. Makes me envious of you." She chuckled glaring down at her body.

Noa was only 35 and didn't have that bad a figure as she claimed. She had small sized breasts and barley any hips. Though, maybe she was envious of Temari curved figure. Noa moved over to Kankuro, as he gave a grin knowing she would love him if she loved Gaara. But Noa slightly frowned seeing him.

"You are Kankuro?" She asked.

He nodded. "That'd be me. I bet Takara told a lot of me, huh?"

The ego was showing already, something he grew within those months after Takara left. She remembered Gaara writing in his letters that Temari was always complaining to Gaara about his ego. Apparently he's also been hitting on the girls of the Sand… No progress.

"Yes, that boy who hits on woman thinking you are all that?"

Kankuro's smile dropped like a ton of bricks. Takara and Temari covered her mouths to try and not giggle at Kankuro. It was like he was in trouble and Noa was scolding him. He glared at Temari.

"Temari, what did you tell Takara in Gaara's letters?" He questioned.

Temari gave an innocent look. "Nothing that shouldn't surprise you."

"You, young man," Kankuro looked back at Noa. "I would expect you to be a better example for your little brother. Don't want him to be a player, do we?"

Takara and Temari bent over trying so hard not to laugh. Gaara gave his sister and girlfriend a weird look as they tried to keep their laughter in. Kora rolled his eyes at the annoyed sight before him.

After introductions –and Kankuro lecture- the siblings decided to show the family around the village. Compared to the Snow village made of ice and snow everywhere, the buildings were made of stone with sand everywhere. Temari and Kankuro walked ahead showing and telling Noa, Takara, and Kora –who could careless- about their home. Noa was behind them with Takara and Gaara behind her. They didn't hold hands or anything, Takara felt shy about it since when Gaara showed her the village back when she was hurt, people stared at the two. They decided to wait a while before holding hands in public again. Though Gaara didn't care but understood Takara and didn't want her feeling uncomfortable. Kora staggered behind the group, arms shoved into pockets, glaring at everything passing him and grumbling to himself. They showed some good shops at the market place, Temari promised to drag Takara to the clothing store to do shopping later. Kankuro tried to hit on girls three times but Noa saved the girls by pretending to be his mother. This made Temari and Takara crack up, Gaara smirked at his brother but in a way felt sorry for him as he felt embarrassed. Kora was getting more annoyed by every minute. As they continued, they stopped at the center of the village.

"This is where you'll be staying." Said Temari who smiled at Takara and Noa. "We have some extra rooms for you each."

Noa smiled. "You are to kind."

Takara looked up at the building in front of them. It was a large, round, sandy colored building with several rows of windows and the kanji for "Wind" painted on the side of the building in a circle. The top of the building was flat and tiled for anyone would wanted to visit the roof. Takara new right away it was the Kazekage Tower. As past children of the Fourth Kazekage, she could see why they lived there.

"Well, let's get you settled." Smiled Temari as she took Noa and Takara by the hands and dragged them in.

Kankuro and Gaara follow, Kora didn't. He looked up in the cloudless sky seeing some birds flying by and over the tower. The sun shined making him squint his eyes to see better.

"_I'm bored."_ He heard Kanzu grumble.

"So?" Kora retorted rubbing his eye for looking at the blinding sun by accident.

"_Let's go have some fun. We'__re in a desert that's my perfect temperature-"_

"If you want to go cause havoc, do it where there's no innocent people to get hurt." He shoved his hands into his pockets and finally followed the others.

Kanzu snickered in an evil tone. _"That's the point."_

"This is your room, Noa." Said Temari as she showed Takara and her mother their rooms.

Kankuro left to his room since he was working on a new puppet. Gaara was to show Kora where his room is and waited at the end of the hall where the girls were. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, one foot against the wall the other standing for balance.

"Wow, this is much bigger than my own at home." Gasped Noa as she entered the room.

There was a single bed in the corner with a dresser by the door, a desk and char across the bed. Noa walked in and placed her bag on the bed. She smiled looking around.

"Without a large bed and two dressers like at home, it makes the room so much bigger." She laughed.

"_It's like she's insinuating her husband is taking so much room_." Tsudaki laughed.

Takara gave a chuckle and looked to Temari. "And my room?" She asked.

Temari looked back to her friend." Right next to your mom's." She then leaned in to Takara's ear who was surprise by the sudden closeness. "I made sure your room was across from Gaara's." She whispered.

Gaara's ear twitch, he was pretty far away but could still hear. He had pretty good hearing since everyone always whispered around him when he was growing up. Noa was too busy cuddling into her bed feeling tired. She looked to be napping from the trip.

Takara gave her a long questioning look. "Why's that? Did Gaara want that?" She whispered back.

Temari shook her head. "Gaara doesn't sleep, as you know. So, if you or your family need anything he's right across the hall." Temari gave a soft smile. " So say you can't asleep, you had a nightmare for example. Just knock on his door and he'll take care of you."

Takara gave a quick glance to the door finding Gaara leaning against the doorway. She knew he heard it all. His eyes were glued to her. Love and care was swimming in those sea ocean like orbs. A soft smile crept on his lips giving a soft nod to her, as if assuring it was aright.

Takara looked back at Temari and smiled back with a light nod. "Alright, thanks Temari."

The blonde patted her shoulder with a grin. "Anytime! Gaara can show you your room. I gotta real quick go make dinner."

Temari passed Gaara and went down to Takara's room. Takara went to follow, not before stopping to speak with her boyfriend. She felt a tinge of guilt to bother Gaara if she couldn't sleep at night. Finding it a bit rare for that to happen, since she was known to sleep heavily into the night. In a way she wished she wasn't, since it gave her a disadvantage for enemies to attack, AKA; Kabuto. Gaara saw that tinge in her eyes.

"Don't worry." He said.

"Hm?" Takara looked up.

Gaara got off from leaning on the wall and moved his arms. He approached Takara and gently wrapped his arms around her body. Pulling her close to his body, she felt his warmth. This warmth was the only kind she liked. Her heart beat a bit faster, Gaara felt it. Takara was wondering Gaara's actions as he dug his chin into her shoulder.

"Gaara?"

"It's true I don't sleep, haven't for 13 years. At night, when your sleeping soundly in your bed… I'm sort of…"

Takara was silent, Gaara held her tighter.

"Sort of… Scared."

Takara was surprised. Gaara? Scared? What would he be scared about?

"…Scared of what?" She asked turning her head to try and see his face.

"…When you fell asleep… Back the night before the final exams… I didn't want to leave you. I was afraid someone would hurt you. If I wasn't there, Dosu would've attacked you… Maybe even killed you."

Gaara was straining a bit to speak. Has he been feeling like this the whole time ever since he heard about Kabuto? Maybe even before after he left her? Takara felt like this was a repeat back when she was in the hospital. Before he might break down again like before, she started assuring him everything would be fine.

"But, this is different." She said softly in his ear. "We're in your home, your village. I'll be safe." She managed to pull Gaara off of her to look at in the eye. "I'll have you. I know you. You've watched me every night at that hospital. If something happened, you would be right there by my side. If anything happens, you will be there. I know you will protect me."

Gaara looked away, but Takara brought it back. Her soft hands gently pressed his cheek to bring there eyes back to each other. "And you have me. I sleep pretty heavy, so if you want to be with me at night, I'd love that. If you feel lonely or anything, I'm right here with you."

Gaara saw her smile and the love for him in her eyes. He felt her hand caress his check. He raised his hand to press against her soft skin against his. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed being with her, feeling her sin on his. Takara saw a smile come on his face; she managed to assure him right. She leaned in slowly, Gaara sensed her being close. He felt her surprising cold cool breath on his lips. She closed her eyes and gently planted her lips onto his soft warm ones. Out of instinct; Gaara put his hands on her waist, Takara wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kissing become fun and passionate as their lips motioned around each other and their tongues danced with each other. Takara's hands started combing through his hair, his red locks getting tangled with her fingers. Gaara's arms brought her body closer as the somehow stumbled out in the wall with Takara against the wall. They ignored that fact and continued making out. Gaara started having urges he never felt before. Subconsciously, he separated the kiss between the two and started digging into her neck. Takara felt his lips and tongue on her skin, she enjoyed the feeling. Redness flushed her cheeks as she gave a light moan, giving Gaara signal that she liked what he was doing. She dug her face into his shoulder as he continued.

"Kora, your room's down here."

The young couple froze hearing Kankuro's voice. Looking down the hall, they saw Kankuro and Kora's shadows coming. If Kora saw Takara like this, he'd tackle Gaara claiming he was hurting her. If Kankuro saw Gaara like this, he would not hear the end of his brother teasing him. Thinking fast, Takara grabbed Gaara's hand.

"In here!" She quietly exclaimed pulling Gaara into the room they were closest too and shut the door.

Just as they disappeared, Kankuro and Kora strutted down the hall. Kankuro was a bit miffed; his brother was supposed to show Kora his room. Temari yelled at him for being lazy before beating him with a ladle. He gave in, not wanting any more bruises to be inflicted on him.

"You're right here." Kankuro said stopping next to Noa's room. "The other room is Takara's, I think. Temari said her mom is napping in there."

Kora looked down the halls then back to Kankuro. "Where's Takara?" He asked.

Kankuro remember what Temari said and repeated it. "She's sleeping in her mom's room at the end of the hall."

"And Gaara?" He practically demanded.

Kankuro shrugged. "In his room, more or less." He carelessly answered pointing his thumb at Gaara's door.

Kora narrowed the door, but felt a bit tired and decided to rest since his aunt and cousin was sleeping. Without another word, he entered his room and slammed the door. Kankuro gave a look but scoffed and walked off to his room further down the hall.

Takara, no longer hearing anything, gave a heavy sigh. "Too close." She said.

She hadn't realized she pulled her and Gaara right into his own room. Looking around the room, it seemed roomy. She could tell t was his since his Sand Gourd was in the corner by the closet next to the door. She remembered he took it off when Temari was showing Noa her room. Gaara noticed as she looked around the dark unlit room. The setting sun's light illuminated some of it, giving it that orange pink hue color.

"This is your room, right?" She questioned making sure her guesses were correct.

"Yea, you like it?" Gaara asked seeing her roam the room.

"It's very nice." She said walking over to the bed. Seeing the color and design of the blankets and sheets made her smile. Reminded her of the bed at home. This matched Gaara, the sand color and symbol of his village was something Gaara would have. Takara sat on the bed, letting the soft mattress take her shape around her bottom. It was extremely comfortable to Takara. She gave a 'ha' and lay back on the bed giggling like a child. Gaara walked over and smiled at her antics. She was so cute when she showed her childish side.

"It's so soft." She said.

"You like it?" Gaara's soft eyes watched her as she looked up at him.

Seeing Gaara standing so close, she laughed and grabbed his wrist. Gaara was caught off guard as she pulled him down onto the bed. He fell back and was about to quickly get up. But he couldn't as Takara clung to him and cuddled against his body. She dug her face into his neck; Gaara felt her smile against his skin.

"You're softer." Takara whispered.

Gaara gave a light blush as she laid on his chest now. It gave him a tingling feeling up his spine. The way she had just whispered to him in his ear gave him that feeling again. Gaara feeling like before, put his arms around her waist and brought her up so she was on top of him.

"Gaara?"

Takara was cut off when he slammed his lips onto hers. It didn't hurt as she was careful and gentle with it. Enjoying it, Takara joined into the kiss. They both felt like they were continuing where they were. After kissing for a few minutes, Gaara flips her over now on top of her. Takara giggled as he was in charge of where she would be. He went back to kissing her neck; his tongue licking her neck. She felt a jolt in er spine and she giggled and moaned at the same time. How far could Gaara go? What was his next move? He felt his body moving on his own, doing its own actions. He went from passionately kissing his girlfriend to sucking on her neck as if he was a mosquito attempting to get Takara's sweet nectar of blood.

"Takara…"

"Gaara…"

He started moving to her collar bone. Takara's hands ran through the layer of his shirt as if searching for something. Feeling him hit the collar bone area she moaned again feeling that ecstatic moment. Yes, that moment when they first kiss. Takara knew it, she felt it. Gaara felt it as well. She opened her lips in attempted to speak, but Gaara's kissing made it difficult.

"Gaara I…I…"


	4. Understanding the Misunderstanding

**Watching the Jerry Springer Show. (Yes, I watch that, Maury and Steve Wilkos). SO SORRY for the delay. Between the addition coming onto the house and looking for a job. UGH been hell really. But I took a break to update my Persona story. But now for Gaara to have some attention. And I kept getting interrupted damnit! NO MORE! I'll work on this in the fall, starting now. Plus, come on, summer, I need a Vacation! Anyway ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 4**

**::Understanding the Misunderstanding::**

"Gaara I…I…"

As Gaara's hands moved more around her waist and back, something flashed into her mind…

_"Kabuto?"_

_He looked to her, and smiled._

_"Takara."_

_Kabuto stepped closer to her, being at the end of the bed. His smile was something different to her and she knew it was. But, she didn't know __what__ it was._

_"…Yea?"_

_Reaching to her, his hand touched her chin. Takara felt her cheeks get hot, her lips shook, and a lump was caught in her throat. What was he doing? Why is he so close to her?_

_"This is such relentless play…" He whispered._

_He rose her head up, and she felt her lips touch something. It was soft and wet. Kabuto lips soaked Takara's once dry ones with his own salvia Takara was started to feel more heat come to her cheeks. She felt a hand go around her waist. It was Kabuto's hands; they were feeling around her waist and back. Takara was started to get flustered._

"Stop!" Takara yelled and pushed Gaara away.

A bit shocked, Gaara stared at her. Her hands pressed against his chest to keep him at arms length. Her face was down, staring at the sheets below them. What is this feeling? She felt like it was Kabuto all over again. Her eyes were wide with shock, trying to block out Kabuto and get Gaara back into her mind. It may seem nothing to anybody else, but Takara never knew anything on kissing. Or Hormones…

"Takara?" Gaara whispered.

She blinked and looked up to Gaara with a smile. "Sorry," She said bringing her arms back to herself. "I, um, I think we should ask if dinner's ready. I'm sure my cousin will wonder where I am too."

Gaara saw the smile, seeing she was alright. Her eyes hid the fear, fooling him. He nodded with a light smile. "Alright?" Gaara got up to his door.

Takara sat there for a bit, and looked to her hands. They lightly shook, but she clenched them into fists to stop the shaking.

Gaara and Takara when down the stairs to the kitchen to find Temari and Noa cooking. Noa had only slept for a few minutes before hearing Temari yelling for help. Kankuro ignored it, along with Kora. Gaara and Takara must not have heard… Wonder why. Temari went over to her brother and friend seeing them just standing in the room.

"Dinner will be done soon." She said wiping her hands on a towel.

Takara sniffed the air smelling the aroma of their dinner. She went with Temari to the stove where Noa was stirring Gaara sat at the stool of the island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat there and watched his girlfriend talk with his sister and her mother about the food. Takara decided to help with the rest.

"Gaara,"

The redhead looked up from reading something he found on the counter. It was a cooking magazine Temari had bought the day before. He didn't find it interesting, but it kept him busy.

"Can you get Kankuro and Kora? Dinner's done." Said Noa.

He nodded and stood. But Takara jumped and tugged at his arm.

"Wait, let me. I don't think anyone should wake up Kora, especially Gaara." She said.

"You will?" Gaara asked facing her.

She nodded with a smile and ran up the steps before anyone could say anything. Gaara sat back down and silently sighed. Noa sat next to him with a smile.

"Kora won't hate you forever." He looked to her, seeing her smile. "That's what you're thinking right?"

He hesitated, but nodded. She kept the smile and patted his head. Gaara lightly blushed, but it was hard to see. Noa was very motherly to everyone, whether they were her kids or not. Gaara was in a way not used to it and accepting it. The way she smiled at him and everything. In a way, it reminded him of Yashamaru. Gaara mentally kicked himself to get the thought out. It was the past, this is now. They would never do that, Takara loved him and he loved her. Her family approved of him and his siblings. The only one who didn't was Kora.

"Don't think too much about it." Noa's voice brought Gaara's mind back. She pet his hair in a motherly manner and stood up to help Temari with setting up the table. Gaara looked to the steps, in deep thought. Thinking of how Kora and when Kora would like him.

"Now, was it down the hall or… No, across from… Tamari's?" Takara stared down the hallway of room. She remembered hers, Gaara's and her mother's. But can't remember if Temari told her where her and Kankuro's room is. Taking a guess she knocked on one door not gaining a response. She opened it, seeing it was Temari's,

"Opps." She peeped and closed the door.

"Takara?"

She turned hearing her name to see Kora leaning against the frame of his room. He had a tired look in his eyes and gave a yawn confirming he was indeed tired.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Kora smiled at her innocent like eyes, he went over and patted her head. "No." He said, taking his hand off to rub his eye. "I woke up since dinner's ready."

Takara smirked. "Guessing you smelled it?"

He chuckled. "Who could not?"

Suddenly a door at the far end of the hall opened. Kankuro's head popped out. His non painted face and hatless brown haired head. The cousins looked over seeing Kankuro sniffing the hair, a look of hunger was in his eye.

"Do I smell food?" He questioned almost in a whisper.

The two looked to each other then back at the hunger teen. "Yea, my mom and I helped Temari cook."

He stepped out of his room and went to the two. "I was wondering why it smelled good. Temari isn't much of a cook. Smelling good food in this place is a blessing."

Takara smiled at him. "I assure you. My mother's cooking is the best."

Kora grinned. "It's true." They looked to him. "My dad and her dad claim they can smell her delicious cooking miles away."

Kankuro gave a grin back. "Well, I have now doubt now. Is it done?"

Takara nodded. "Yea, I came up to get you two actually."

The two nodded and they went down to eat.

Temari had been trying to cook something everyone would like. She claimed they all liked and hates different things. Gaara seemed to eat anything, not really caring. Kankuro was the pickiest of them all. With Temari the –not so good- cook, it had to be frustrating to please Kankuro.

"Kankuro, you're too picky." Said Takara looking across from him.

Kankuro gave a playful glare. "It's not my fault everything Temari makes I hate."

A vein popped on said sister's head. She kept silent not wanting a fight to start.

At the rectangular table, the six sat around in the order Takara, Gaara, Temari, Noa, Kankuro, and Kora. Takara was rethinking of sitting between her cousin and boyfriend.

"Thankfully Gaara only dislikes Yōkan and Marron glacé." Said Temari.

Takara tilted her head. "What's Yōkan?"

"Yōkan is a thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. It is usually sold in a block form, and eaten in slices." Noa answered.

Takara saw Temari's book by her and grabbed it. She looked through, Kora and Gaara glancing over her shoulder. Takara made a face when she found the page.

"Ugh, I agree. It doesn't look too appetizing to me." She turned to him. "Then, what are your favorite foods?"

"Trust me, Takara." Said Kankuro. "You'll find those gross too."

She ignored him and smiled at Gaara. Seeing it, he had no choice but to tell.

"Salted tongue and gizzard." He answered.

Kora gave a look and went back to his food. He found that disgusting! Not only was he a freak, he also had a freaky taste for food! But Takara, still with a smile, looked up it up. Takara found salted tongue; it wasn't that gross or weird since there were no pictures. Now she looked up gizzard, she made a face and covered her eyes.

"Oh _crap_ that's gross!" She cried, shoving the book away.

"I warned ya…" Said Kankuro biting into his food with a winning grin.

Noa gave a smile with a chuckle. "Takara has a tendency not to listen."

"I can tell." Kankuro laughed.

Takara used her fork to shut the book with a disgusted look on. As if the book was filthy or had something nasty in it. Everyone found it amusing; it was a pretty nice dinner. Kora managed to keep his emotions and demon controlled. But he knew something was up with Kanzu; he's been quiet ever since he got his room here. What was he planning?

Later that night, Gaara and Takara were in her room. It was late and they were chattering as if two kids having a sleep over. As Gaara sat on her opened windowsill, she sat in her bed. She wore her usual night clothing. Everyone was asleep so Gaara checked in once Kora went to his room.

"I'm kind of surprised you intimidated by my cousin, Gaara." Takara gave a chuckle at the thought.

"It's not that I'm intimidated." He said. "It's hard enough to gain my own villages trust, let alone Kora's."

Takara nodded in understanding. "I heard they're still sending assassins on you." Takara's voice was soft and low.

Gaara looked out at the half light moon, arms crossed. "…Yea, I can understand it'll take time." He closed his eyes and sighed. "A very long time…"

Takara looked to the side, then back at him. "Is the village copping good without…"

He nodded. "In a way; the elders are in charge, but Baki is making sure no one like Father gains control of the village."

Takara nodded. "…OH!"

Her burst made Gaara jump. His eyes shot open as they looked to her. "What?"

"I just remembered." She said. "My mom told me she met Baki once! Back years ago when she was a teenager."

Gaara gave a 'hmm'. "That's pretty interesting."

Takara was about to say something else but yawned loudly. Gaara chuckled and hopped off the sill and onto the floor.

"It's pretty late, and you had a long time to get here." He stood at her side as she went under the thin covers.

"But, I want to talk some how." This made Gaara chuckle again as she sounded like a little kid.

"We got all the time in the world." Gaara whispered.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. The softness in her lips made him not want to part. But Gaara pulled back, she smiled. Takara let her hand free from the blanket and held Gaara's warm hand. As usual, hers was cold as ice.

"Watch over me…?" Takara tiredly asked with a smile.

He squeezed her hand and kneeled down. He kissed her hand and whispered. "Always."

Feeling secured and safe Takara finally closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Gaara stood and let her hand lay on the blankets. He retook his seat at the windowsill and watched his beloved sleep. Gaara wished to sleep, and be with her. But knowing he can watch her over her sleep was good enough with him.

Though, not everyone was getting a peaceful sleep…

In the other room, Kora tossed and turned in his bed. He wasn't trying to sleep, but trying to gain control. His eyes burned as his skin was feeling like it wanted to tear apart. Sweat poured from his body and his muscles cried in pain. Panting the best he could feeling his lung catch on fire. Soon he opened his no longer blue eyes and finally calmed down. Those red eyes scanned the room with now orange streaked hair. His body shifted and sat up, his voiced crackled a snicker with his lips playing a sneer.

"Time to have fun…"


	5. Joint Mission

**I had to get my mind in gear. My sister FAILED to give me correct time and day to call in and ask for an interview. I could still call, but I don't wanna work with her. Working with my sister is the LAST thing I wanna do on this planet. I want Temari to be my sister dude. Or Kankuro as my brother. Any are good for me. Anyway ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 5**

**::Joint Mission::**

The next day, Kankuro and Temari decided on giving a tour to Noa and Kora of the village. Takara knew the place since she rested her after the incident with the Leaf. Gaara showed her around when she was allowed to walk again. Noa was enjoying herself, but Kora had his mind on things. He kept wondering where his cousin on her 'freaky' boyfriend was. As Noa and Temari walked in front of the boys chattering, Kora decided to ask Kankuro.

"Takara and you're little brother aren't here." Kankuro looked over seeing he was addressing him. "Where'd they run off to?"

Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, Gaara told me this morning he and Takara were given a message from the Leaf Village."

Kora raised a brown brow. "For what? What could they possibly want?"

Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know. But I haven't seen them since. They both left early this morning."

"Hey, Kankuro!"

The boys looked over seeing the girls stopped walking. Temari was smiling. "Noa says she knows our Sensei."

Kankuro smirked. 'You know Baki?"

Noa nodded. "It was a short time though. I doubt he will remember me."

"Well," Temari put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's find out. Baki could be at the mansion. I heard another meeting was called. Gaara told me."

Kora followed the three hoping Takara was there as well.

At the meeting room, the elders, and other Jounin –including Baki- had just finished a recent meeting. Takara and Gaara were speaking in Baki about the message from the Leaf. They stood by the entrance.

"Here's the message from the Leaf." Said Baki handing it to Gaara.

He unrolled it and read it to himself. Takara read it over his shoulder. Reading it faster, she raised a brow. "A joint mission, eh?" She looked to Gaara's sensei. "How do they know I'm here?"

Gaara answered by reading the bottom part of the message she failed to read. "You're Atsuikage has informed us Takara is there."

Takara rolled her eyes. "Well, that explains it."

Gaara looked to Baki. "So we meet with Kakashi and his team at the borderline between us and the Leaf?"

Baki nodded. "This is more for their trust for us. We have rebuilt and strengthen the trust we lost."

Takara smiled and put her hands on her hips. "That's understandable."

"You two will meet Kakashi's team with two knew Jounin."

Baki turned where two men stood talking by the table where meetings were held. They glanced and noticed Baki was nodded them to come over. They did so as they then noticed Takara and Gaara. They got down on their knee and bowed. Gaara was a tad used to this, but it was only in fear for him. Why do it for Takara? Baki turned to the young ninjas. One had the same wrappings on his head and cloth to protect them from the sun like Baki. The other didn't showing his short brown hair. They looked pretty young, maybe around Kora's age.

"This is Yaoki and Korobi. They are new Jounins and will assist you on the way."

They looked up. "It's an honor, Lord Gaara, Lady Takara." Said Korobi.

Takara gave an amused smile. "Lady Takara?"

Yaoki looked up. Well, you are very well known. Aren't you addressed as Lady Takara?"

Takara pondered, Gaara glanced to her. "No, never have."

"Do you wish not to be called that?" He asked.

Takara waved him off. "Nah, just don't bow every time I see you."

They nodded and stood. Baki looked back at the young teens. "They specialize in puppetry, like Kankuro. Be patient with them, they are rookies after all."

The nodded and the four left. They headed to the gate; Korobi and Yaoki behind Gaara and Takara who led.

"A group of bandits." Gaara looked to the pondering Takara as she spoke. "Any idea how many?"

He shook his head. "They didn't specify the number." Gaara stated. "Only that they were located between us and the Leaf." Takara looked to her. "We can't have bandits ruining our trade root between us and the Leaf. Not to mention it wouldn't help with the trade root with your village."

Takara's brows rose. "Huh, didn't think of that." They lowered. "But maybe I should inform on my mom and cousin we're on a mission. Who knows how long it'll take us."

They reached the gate, but stopped before leaving the village. Korobi and Yaoki were letting the guards know on their leave. "Baki said he would take care of it. I'm sure they'll understand, will your cousin?"

Takara gave a soft chuckle to her worried boyfriend. She kissed his cheek making him lightly blush not expecting it. "Kora's gotta learn to accept people and learn I am growing up. In a way, I don't blame him. With what he's been through… You two should really talk; I promise you guys will connect."

Gaara gave his soft smile that Takara loved back at her. "Thank you." He kissed her back, this time on the lips. He didn't care who saw it, let them say what they want.

Korobi and Yaoki returned stating they were ready. The teens nodded and the four went off.

Mean while, at the Kazekage Mansion…

"SHE WHAT!"

Baki had just informed that Gaara and Takara went on a joint mission. Kora didn't take this as well as Gaara hopes. Temari and Kankuro were shocked by his reaction. They know by now how protective he is with Takara, wasn't he overreacting? Noa sighed with a sweat drop; she always claimed he was overreacting with Takara like this. She was smart to make a good get away with her boyfriend. The sudden thought of her daughter and Gaara eloping made her resist to giggle.

"Why did you let her go!" Kora questioned to a shocked Baki.

"They were chosen for this join mission. I can't stop Takara from going with her. She could be a big help."

Noa went to her nephew. "It's for the trust of all three villages, Kora."

He looked to his aunt. "Yea, sure. But who knows what he'll to do her!"

"Gaara won't so anything bad to Takara." Said Kankuro. "He's not like that."

Kora glared at the middle sibling. "If his demon is anything like mine, I assure she is far from safe." He looked down with clenched fists. His eyes glared the floor feeling anger and pain in him. "…If he's anything like me."

Kora angrily left the room almost shoving Kankuro out of the way. Noa sighed and gave an apologetic smile to Baki. "Sorry, he's very protective of his cousin."

Kankuro and Temari went up to her. "He's not going to go after them, is he?" Temari asked.

Noa shook her head to her. "No, he may be thick headed, but he wouldn't interfere with a mission Takara's been assigned too."

"What did he mean about his demon?" Kankuro asked.

Noa sighed with a new sympathetic and sad face. "It's too long of a story for my to tell…"

Kankuro and Temari guess something with Kora's past made him the way he is. Kankuro remembered hearing what he last said, maybe they were somehow alike? They didn't know, but they decided not to pressure Noa to tell them.

At the river, with a broken old bridge, the blonde ninja –Naruto Uzumaki- jumped out of the woods. "I'm the first!" He yelled, triumph face on and arms in the air.

A pinked haired ninja –Sakura Haruno- ran out, catching up to him. "You're so immature!" She scolded while catching her breath. Naruto sneered, as Sakura sighed. "Jeez…"

The Silver haired Jounin –Kakashi Hatake- and the raven haired ninja –Sasuke Uchiha- soon came, walking calmly behind. "This should be our rendezvous point." Said Kakashi. "Maybe we got here too early."

Naruto folded his arms over his chest with a frown. "They're late? What jerks! Those guys in the Sand Village. You can never tell what they're thinking. They're sort of scary, too." He said, referring to Gaara and Kankuro. "If they expect to be friends with the Leaf Village, they should be more prompt!"

Someone appeared behind Naruto, standing on the water. "Sorry we're late." Said the red headed sand ninja.

Naruto tensed, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to see who it was. Naruto turned to face him. "Gaara!" He cried, just as shocked as his team mates. The three didn't like the vibe of doing a mission with the guy who nearly killed all three of them.

"Gaara!"

They heard someone far calling Gaara's name. Gaara turn, and looked down at the water. The water rose, and gave it a figure. The three were lost, what was this? The watery figure soon became a human, she had ice blue hair and green eyes. She smiled brightly, as the water fell back into the river and waved to the three on land.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. It's great to see you again."

"Takara." Naruto and the other two shocked.

"Oh, Takara of the Snow." Said Kakashi, Takara looked to him. "I wasn't expecting you or the Snow Village to help out."

She put her hands lightly around her waist. "Really? I was asked to join in." She shrugged. "If it's to help my village the Leaf and Sand, I'll give a hand."

"_Not to mention get away from Kora." _Whispered Tsudaki, Takara rolled her eyes to herself in agreement. She looked to Gaara. "Of course, I challenged Gaara to a race. By water or land would win. Guess I owe it to him now." Takara laughed. "I bet you cheated though." She nudged his arm.

Gaara looked to her, no emotion in his face. But his eyes showed he cared for her. He found her amusing when she was all hyped up.

"_How can she tease like that to him?"_ Sakura thought.

"I assure you I didn't cheat." He softly responded. "The river's a longer pace then by foot."

She shrugged and turned back to them. "So, sorry we're late."

The three just looked stunned, scared, and scowled. Takara's eyes narrowed, seeing they were looking at Gaara and her differently. She didn't like it. Kakashi noticed and gave a friendly smile under his mask. "Oh, don't worry, you're on time. We got here a little early, that's all." He said, she smiled at Kakashi.

"_Takara seems to reveal her emotions more."_ Naruto thought. _"Has she managed to gain more control of her demon and show emotion?"_

"No…" Gaara said, referring to being late.

Splashing could be heard behind them. Two Sand Shinobi were carrying two boxes. They held it over their heads, to keep the water from touching them.

"P-Pardon me!"

"I'm sorry!"

Takara looked over, then back to the Leaf ninjas.

"We were a little late. My apologies." Gaara bowed, which surprised the group.

"Me too." Said Takara, bowing as well.

They stood erect and looked at them. Kakashi had noticed the two has changed so much.

"_He's lost much of that bloodthirsty look and gotten mellower."_ He glanced to Takara, was talking with the Sand Shinobi. _"She seems to show more emotion, I can tell her smiles aren't fake. Their true emotions… She must have freed the deal with her demon."_

Naruto than picked up a rock, the size of a fist and threw it at Gaara. Though, Gaara didn't flinch, his sand swatted it away, sending it into the river. The three were beyond shock, seeing the sand that nearly killed them, the sand they've seen kill others. The sand retreated, revealing Gaara's still emotionless face.

"What the hell was that for!" Takara asked glaring at him.

She was more in Gaara's defense than before, now that they were dating. Kakashi pulled Naruto's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped in pain.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Naruto?" Kakashi scolded.

Naruto looked up. "Oww..." He cringed. "Just a way of greeting him."

Takara's eyes narrowed. "Greeting? You planning to throw a rock at me too?"

He looked to her. "Throwing rocks can't hurt 'No Brows' anyway, right?"

Takara growled. She ran to Naruto, yanking both his ears. Kakashi stepped back, allowing her to deal her chosen punishment on the blonde idiot.

"OWW!" She was nearly ripping them off his head.

"No Brows! I dare you to say that again!"

Sakura noticed something. _"Takara is very defensive for Gaara."_ She thought.

Sasuke watched, seeing Gaara had no emotion over any of this. _"What's the relationship between Gaara and Takara? During the exams, they hated each other. Now, she's so defensive to him, they seem pretty close."_ Sasuke thought.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Takara!" Naruto pleaded.

Takara let him go and folded her arms. "Don't insult Gaara in front of me." She said, sounding serious.

"Takara, it's alright." Said Gaara.

She looked to him, and smiled. "Sorry, too far?"

Naruto rubbed his sore ears and looked over. "Huh? Where are the other two?" He asked, referring to the Korobi and Yaoki.

Gaara turned, seeing they were gone. Kakashi looked beyond the river, behind a bush. They two shivered in fear.

"H-He made Lord Gaara use his Ultimate Defense."

"And he pissed L-Lady Takara off, is he insane?"

Kakashi chuckled in his mind. "_I guess he, even Takara, can't get accepted that easily."_

Naruto grumbled. "Cripes, what's with them? They're such wimps."

Takara stood by Gaara, seeing the two still quivering behind the bush.

"Say," They looked to Naruto. "Why aren't make-up dude and fan lady with you?" He asked referring to Gaara's older siblings.

Sakura then pulled his other ear, bringing more tears to his eyes. "You mean, Kankuro and Temari." She corrected him.

Takara smiled, Sakura knew how to scold Naruto.

"I'm currently enlisted under regular forces." Hw answered.

_"And they're probably keep your mom and cousin busy."_ Chukled Tsudaki.

"Let me introduce you to my subordinates, Yaoki and Korobi." Said Gaara motioning to the two in the back.

One stood up. "I'm Yaoki!" The other stood up, waving his arm. "I'm Korobi." They both waved their arms in the air.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, the one in charge of this mission. And this Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"Yo!" "Nice to meet you!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Oh, hello!" Yelled Yaoki, Korobi sunk back into the bush.

The two refused to leave the safety of the bush. Takara knew why they were scared, but didn't know it was because of her too.

"Guys, come on out. It's rude to be distant like that." She said.

"So sorry, Lady Takara!" Said Korobi Takara sighed.

She and Gaara looked back to them "They're still rookies. Please be patient with them." He said, lightly bowing his head.

In the desert, a ninja ran as fast as his legs would let him. He ignored the heat and kept going with sweat drenching his face and forehead. Anger and determination strained his face as his eyes were detaining a red color.

"_I can't leave them for a second!"_ Kora thought.

Later on, after the greetings and such, they discussed the mission. They were up in the trees, Gaara, Takara, Yaoki, and Korobi on one side, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the other.

"Now that we've joined up," Said Kakashi. "Gaara's team will approach from the western side of the mountain. My Team 7 will approach from the east. And we'll simultaneously attack the bandits who are based at the summit. The assault will commence at midnight. Does that sound okay?"

Gaara and Takara nodded. "Sounds good." She said.

"There's no need to wait that long. We can take out those bandits by ourselves." Naruto naiad in protest.

Takara glared him. _"What's with him? He's more hateful toward us then the last time we met." _She thought.

"_Who knows, he's getting my nerves as well."_ Tsudaki grumbled.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, who hung upside down next to him. "The bandits are made up of rogue ninja. Word has it that Chuunin-class ninja are among them."

"He's right, Naruto!" Said Sakura. "You might end up putting us all in danger!"

Naruto scowled. "Fine, I got it."

"We'll go with your strategy." Said Gaara, Takara nodded. "It's a good plan."

Gaara tensed, Kakashi looked to him. "There's something I need to discuss with you." Gaara jumped down from the tree branch to the grassy ground below. Kakashi followed.

Naruto frowned again, and looked up, at them, since he was up side down. "Why's Gaara acting all secretive?"

Sakura looked to him. "The two captains probably want to go over details."

Naruto scoffed and glared Gaara. "Captain? He's so full of himself!"

Takara was getting more pissed hearing Naruto's words. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked forward, and nearly lost his footing, seeing Takara right in his face. She was upside down like him, her hair dangling around.

"I understand why you wouldn't trust Gaara." She looked to the other two. "I am deeply sorry for what he has done. I understand if neither of you trust him." Sasuke and Sakura looked to her. "But I assure you, all of you, he has changed." Takara glared at Naruto straight in the eyes. "I've seen it, I helped him through it. As you may have noticed, I am more open now. That is because Gaara helped me break my deal with Tsudaki."

Naruto ignored her, and scoffed. "So what?"

Yaoki and Korobi were feeling uneasy with Takara's anger boiling up. She grabbed Naruto's jacket, making him stiff. He kept his chakra controlled with his feet to stay balanced on the branch. Takara's face didn't help either. Her eyes were solid blue, and her voice dark and threatening.

"Listen to me, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara really looks up to you. It's because of you that he started to change. If you give him that hate he clustered for since birth, you'll be feeding wood to the fire. You're the wood, he's a fire. And if you _dare_ say anything ill to Gaara, I won't hesitate to…"

"You're being followed? Kakashi asked, Gaara nodded.

"Yes…" Gaara looked behind him. "Hopefully there's no interference. But I thought you should know."

Kakashi noticed he was hesitating. "You seem to have someone in mind."

Gaara's eyes lowered. "The higher-ups of my village hate me. They also dislike Takara. She's staying in my village, and they're not very happy with it. They wish for me to no longer exist, but they would hurt Takara. I would be hoping she would be going with you. But now that I think about it, they might attack your team as well." Kakashi waited for him to continue, but knew what he was going to say. Gaara, for once, was feeling worry and guilty. Worry for Takara's safety and guilty if they interfered with the mission and being his fault. "I may cause you trouble, but-"

"That's fine with me." Gaara looked to Kakashi, surprised by his words. He gave a friendly blind smile, but Gaara saw it. "This mission will only be meaningful f the Leaf, Ice, and Sand Villages complete this mission and tighten our bonds. The more problems we face together, the stronger out bond will become." Gaara looked down. "I think it would be best if Takara stayed with you." He glanced back up at Kakashi from his words. The Jounin looked up, seeing Naruto and Takara talking. "If Takara heard any rude comments come out of Naruto's big mouth, he won't live 'til the end of the mission."

Gaara looked up, seeing the same thing; Naruto and Takara. "She is very protective of me. I owe her so much, after what I've done to her."

Kakashi looked to him. "You're connections are stronger than before, I see." Gaara looked to him. "You want to make sure no harm comes to her then?"

He nodded. "She can show emotion, I helped her, as she helped. Though, she does tend to show more anger and happiness than any other emotion. She tends to get excited easily but angered quickly when an insult is flying about."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, that's normal."

"…She's my treasure." Gaara whispered.

Kakashi stayed a little longer, hearing his whisper. He jumped up the branches to his team. "Alright. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Takara did a flip, landing on the branch by Yaoki and Korobi. Naruto jumped down and smirked at Gaara. "Don't you be late this time, Gaara!" He looked to Takara. "You too."

Takara smirked and he and his team went off. _"I may have put some sense into him." _She thought. _"It better have. I was about to come out myself."_ Tsudaki rolled her eyes. Takara chuckled to herself. _"Aww, you want to defend Gaara too?"_ Tsudaki scoffed. _"Shut up."_

Gaara jumped up, joining his own team. He faced the three. "We're leaving too."

"Yes." Takara nodded, and the four went off.


	6. Tested Bonds

**This almost ended up as 16 pages! SHIT! Listening to Land Before Time Soundtrack. Really gets me in the mood for this story. Don't ask why, it just does. Anyway ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 6**

**::Tested Bonds::**

"Come on, where are they!" Kora growled.

"_Maybe he did her in."_ Kanzu cruelly sniggered.

"Shut, up! Takara's stronger than that!" He yelled.

Through the whole way of searching, Kanzu kept filling his tormented host's mind with things as what Gaara did to Takara. He made it into the forest crossing the border of the Wind country and into the Fire country.

"Gaara wouldn't haven taken her out that- Huh?" Kora suddenly stopped landing on a branch.

"_What's up? See her mangled body?"_ Kanzu sneered.

Kora managed to ignore the horrible humor of his demon. His eyes focused on someone in the distance of the leaves and branches.

"No, but I do see someone." He said and followed the trail.

As they were jumping branch to branch, the four –three Sand and one Snow- Shinobi were heading to their destination. Takara and Gaara ahead, Yaoki and Korobi behind. They wanted to keep their distant from the two, mostly Gaara. If Takara heard them talking ill about Gaara, they'd pay for it.

"I had heard from Takara and from rumors that Lord Gaara and Lady Takara herself have changed." Said Yaoki, he looked to Korobi.

"However… The Ultimate Defense… of the Sand… It's a fact that countless ninja have become victims of his wrath." Korobi shuddered and shook his head at the thought of such a cruel thing.

Despite the fact it was true. Korobi looked to his partner.

"What of Lady Takara?"

Yaoki looked from Gaara to Korobi. "You never really heard?"

"Huh?"

Yaoki stared at Takara's glass gourd, holding her water on her hip. "Lady Takara used to be so emotionless, nothing. If she even cracked a smile or let one emotion out, she would loose control."

Korobi looked to her. "Takara and Gaara used to hate each other, and were planning to kill each other. But, after the attack, they almost ended up fighting to the death. But they say everything is peaceful between them now."

Korobi gulped. "I hope nothing goes wrong..."

At that moment, Gaara fiercely looked behind him. His eyes were scary enough to stop Yaoki and Korobi on the next branch. Takara and Gaara stopped and a branch ahead of them. His arm stretched out, as sand sot out of his gourd, zooming past the two Shinobis and stopping at least 20 kunai knives from attacking the four. Takara let her water from her gourd free, as it swirled around her.

"A foe!" Korobi questioned him and Yaoki in shock. "Is it the bandits!"

Gaara glared, and then glanced to Takara, who scanned the area. "No…"

They looked to Gaara, as he responded to their questions.

"_Their target… Me…" _He looked back. _"I've decided to move forward."_

Sand Shinobi, Hunter Ninja cornered the four.

"Sand ninjas?" Takara questioned.

"_Damnit!"_ Gaara swore in his mind. _"I can't afford to be stuck here like this!"_

More kunai flew at the three. Gaara's sand deflected them protecting him and the other three.

"They fell for it!" Yelled a voice.

The boxes on Korobi and Yaoki's backs slammed open. Puppets shot out shocking the two not controlling them. They went for Gaara, but Takara jumped in front holding her arms up in an 'X' forming an ice wall. But the puppets managed to break through! One puppet tied chakra strings around Takara and slammed her onto the branch.

"Ah!" Takara laid there unable to cut them or stand back up.

"Takara!" Gaara cried.

Snad surrounded his body as the other puppet's strings wrapped around Gaara. The two were sadly captured. Korobi and Yaoki were shocked; they had no control over these puppets.

"W-What's going on! Why are the puppets..!"

"Lord Gaara! Lady Takara!"

The two cried

Gaara's teeth clenched as his control was being lost from the strings. They were draining his chakra and making him nearly lose control. Takara noticed, as Gaara's sand shot at the two but stopped. The two held their arms in and cried in full fear of Gaara's sand.

"We're gonna die!" Korobi cried.

"That's right!" Yelled a hunter ninja. "That guy is a killing machine who thinks nothing of human lives! He's a monster who enjoys killing!"

Takara moved hand to reform the water and saw where the hunter ninja stood. The one who was talking, standing closer to them, she shot water at him. He jumped and landed by her. She growled and glared him.

"You dare defend him, Lady Takara?" He questioned.

"Of course! He's precious to me! Anyone against Gaara is an enemy!" She yelled.

Korobi and Yaoki suddenly screamed from Gaara's deadly glare. They dropped the boxes and ran for it. Takara noticed and glared in their direction. "Cowards…"

But in truth, Gaara scared them on purpose to make them leave. He had to get them to safety, all was left was to get Takara to safety. By the looks of the situation, that wasn't going to happen. Two hunter ninja caught the boxes and connected their chakra strings to the ones on the puppet.

"You can't do anything while trapped like this." Said the leader standing over Takara.

She glared back at them, took a deep breath, and managed to pull of some hand signs behind her back. _"Wind Style: Wind Blizzard Jutsu."_ Takara blow a gust of air at the hunter ninja. He got blown back and slammed into a tree. She sat up and took in some air but gasped and fell back onto the branch face down. Her face clenched as she felt the strings tightened around her body and her chakra decreasing.

"Whats-!"

The leader -regaining from the again- stood by Takara as the puppet and the other were by Gaara.

"Puppet Water Style: Mystic Rain Dance Jutsu!" One yelled as the puppets started shooting water at Gaara's sand.

Takara stared in shock and sat back up. "No!" She raised her arm to stop the water but felt more pain and lay back down. "Why can't I!"

The leader sniggered. "Draining you're chakra would help keep you from interfering with our mission."

"Mission?" Takara groaned.

"To take Gaara out... Seems we'll do you're village a favor and handle you as well."

Takara groaned again as Gaara glared at the ninja but glanced at Takara worriedly. They were both trap and there was no way out. As Gaara's sand soaked more in the water, the thicker and darker shade.

"The rain your sand is absorbing is molded with our chakra. It has dampened your sand, making it less cohesive." The leader explained.

Gaara's sand armor cracked and was falling apart. Takara tried to continuingly control the water, it was only bringing pain to her body.

"_Tsudaki… Can you take control?"_ She asked her demon.

"_I don't know."_ Tsudaki said worriedly. _"But you gotta stop trying to control the water. You're losing Chakra and it's starting to… affect me."_

Takara worriedly look in Gaara's eyes as he looked back too. "But Gaara…"

"The Jutsu is sealed. Die!"

Suddenly, the strings were cut freeing both Gaara and Takara. Gaara let his sand drop and went to Takara's aid. He picked her up and jumped back on a branch.

"Gaara! Takara!"

They looked seeing Naruto and his shadow clones came to the rescue! They were both shocked on the blonde returning, how did they know?

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara questioned.

"He came back!" Takara panted, Gaara looked to her. "Catch you're breath." He assured her.

The clones fought the hunter ninja, despite some poof from an attack and some took out the ninjas. Gaara's eyes widened, Takara followed his gaze seeing Korobi and Yaoki returned! They fought back and helped out!

"We're not gonna run anymore!" Yelled Korobi whacking a hunter ninja with a branch.

"Lord Gaara and Lady Takara are our friends!" Added Yaoki.

Takara saw Gaara's expression; he was so shocked to hear someone claim him as a friend. She though smiled seeing the two once were cowards fighting for their new friend.

"Lord Gaara! Lady Takara!" Yelled Yaoki. "We're sorry we ran off without you!"

"We're going to fight too!" Added Korobi. "Along side you, Lord Gaara, Lady Takara!"

Gaara's fist clenched, still soaked from the water he was shot with. A sigh was heard as Tsudaki took control, blue eyes and white hair to let Takara. She stood as did Gaara.

"Tsudaki," She looked to the red head and nodded. He nodded and the two jumped off landing in by the leader. He faced Gaara as Takara stood next to him.

"The higher-ups have taken me and Takara's powers lightly." Gaara raised his hand glaring it.

"It'll take more then this to kill Gaara." Said Tsudaki grinning.

Gaara opened his hand revealing a small ball of Sand. It shot at the hunter sending him against the tree hard. Gaara allowed it to shot at others as if it was a rubber ball gone wild. Tsudaki handled the rest by knocking them out with her Hibernation Jutsu so she wouldn't waste much chakra on water. Naruto had his opponent shot back as the sand ball float in front of him showing Naruto Gaara's chosen weapon.

"This si more than enough for you guys." He explained.

Naruto jumped down and grinned at Gaara. "Show off."

The sand ball returned to Gaara's hand as did Tsudaki at Gaara's sand.

Soon after all the fighting, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura caught back up to make sure everything was alright. Kakashi explained everything to Gaara and –the now in control- Takara that they were ambushed as well.

"What an unfortunate incident." The Jounin sighed. "The ones were encountered have been restrained."

They stood on the grass floor of the forest. Gaara had guilt in his eyes, he feared this would happen. But was thankful for the help as he and Takara were in deadly trouble.

"I've caused you trouble. Forgive me." Gaara bowed.

Naruto wondered off where the leader sat against the tree knocked out. His mask was still on like the others hiding his face.

"These are the ones who caused trouble." He was about to remove the mask to see who it was.

"Don't!" Came Gaara's voice. They looked to him in question. "I know perfectly well what they're like. But… Still…" He glanced down for a second then back at Naruto. "They are my people from the Sand Village."

Naruto turned and stepped away from the leader. "I see." He said.

Gaara turned to Takara. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and hugged his arm. "Much better, really."

He hid a soft smile for only her to see. But Yaoki ad Korobi caught a glimpse smiling at the couple. By now, Sakura and Sasuke had gotten the hint the connection between the two were stronger then anything. It was obvious –except to Naruto- that they were a couple.

"Well then…" Kakashi turned back to his team. "Shall we get back to our mission?"

Up in the trees, one ninja watched everyone. He sat on the branch, letting one leg dangle, his eyes set on Gaara. Arms folded, it was hard to determine if he was glaring or not.

"_Wow, he's more useless than I thought!"_ Laughed Kanzu. _"So, I'm guessing he's dead meat once he gets back eh?"_

But Kora didn't respond, he just watched as his cousin hugged Gaara. He thought about how his village gated him, wanted him dead. Something about that wanted him to talk to Gaara. Maybe, like Takara has said, he should give him a chance. Kora somehow managed to block anything Kanzu was saying. The Snow Ninja stood and decided to return to the Sand to await the return of her cousin… And her boyfriend.


	7. Lack of Communication

**So sorry I haven't been updating. I got a great excuse… I GOT A JOB! Aww hellz yea baby! ^0^ I now work at Target with my elder sister at register. Some people on Quizilla actually said they'd want to see me there. (some of them I met at a con) I was like, 'I'm not a celebrity, that big a deal?' lol! Anyway, HUGE PLOT reveal in these next chapters! I think you'll see where I'm going from here. ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 7**

**::Lack of Communication::**

It wasn't until that night the mission was complete. The four were walking back to the Sand in the desert. Yaoki and Korobi were so more relaxed and opened with the teens than before. Now being friends to her and Gaara, they sure had fun joking around with them. As Gaara lead, Takara was talking with Korobi and Yaoki joking about. It wasn't until the sky was a purple yet yellowish color showing the sun was rising that they saw the village in the distance.

"We're almost home." Gaara informed them.

They nodded, smiling that home wasn't that far. A cold wind blew, Takara yawned loudly.

"Are you tired Lady Takara?" Yaoki asked.

She nodded and yawned again. "I have the tendency to get tired after missions. Plus, the cold night walking in the desert was so nice it made me want to sleep."

Gaara stopped and turned to them looking to Takara's direction. "Do you want to rest?" He asked.

Takara shook her head now beside him. "Nah. When we get back I'll sleep and regain my energy."

She took his hand and laced her fingers with his giving a tired smile. Gaara smiled back and they continued. Yaoki and Korobi smiled at the young couple and followed after

At the Gates, Baki, Noa, and Gaara's siblings awaited for the return of the four ninjas. Noa never knew Kora ran off and returned that night. He was back at the mansion, sleeping like no tomorrow. Temari broke the silence with a sigh; Kankuro sensed his sister's uneasiness.

"You alright, Temari?" He asked in concern.

She looked to him. "You don't think any hunter ninja got them, do you?"

Kankuro now was concerned for his brother and Takara. Baki had informed them last night that hunter ninja were formed to attack and eliminate Gaara. He said the odds of them also killing Takara were involved, which worried the siblings greatly. Kora was not informed as they all know he'd get involved.

"Of course not." They looked to Noa. The mother was worried, but knew her daughter wouldn't let anyone hurt her or her comrades; especially Gaara. She smiled as the sun was reaching the sky. "Those two are strong ninja, when together, they are undefeatable."

Baki looked forward. "Look!"

They all followed his gaze, and saw four dots coming in. One was a red blur the other a blue blur, and the other two were taller brown blurs. The siblings smiled, they were alright!

"Takara! Gaara!" Temari yelled waving her arm.

Closer than they thought, the four heard Temari's cry. Takara smiled and waved her arm back. "Hey!" She called back and bolt into a run. Gaara shook his head as by the time she made it she would've wasted all her energy.

At the mansion, Kora sat in his room on his bed. He had headband in his hand, staring at it. His hair was messed up from just waking up. His blue eyes thinking on Gaara and Takara.

"**You can't be blinded like this…" **Said Kanzu sounding annoyed. Kora didn't respond.** "Shukaku, Gaara's demon, is just waiting for the right moment to strike!" **Kora sighed, still ignoring him. Kanzu gave an aggravated groan.** "Listen to me, you whelp!"**

"Just shut up!" Kora bellowed.

"…What did you just say?" He mentally glared.

"I'm sick of you, alright? I may be stuck with you for life, but that doesn't mean I have to conversant with you." Kora's grip on his headband tightened. "Just because you hate your sister, doesn't mean you can split me and my cousin up like this."

Kanzu was silent, letting the 'whelp' continue.

"Before you came along, Takara and I would spend every waking moment together. She's like my little sister, and I her big brother. She was my princess, and I her knight." He closed his eyes tightly, the memories striking his mind.

"_**Cuz! Haha!"**_

"_**I learned a new jutsu! Come look!"**_

"_**Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare…"**_

"_**You're the best!"**_

"_**I don't want this to ever end!"**_

A tear fell from Kora's eye, landing on the headband. Kanzu snickered to himself, finding his torture of pure amusement. **"To be honest,"** he said to himself in his solitude. **"I need some excitement, but what can help that?"**

At the same building, the sun was straying down already. Gaara and Takara spent the day in her room, spending time together and resting from the mission. Takara was sleeping in her bed, napping before dinner would be called. Sitting on the window sill, he kept his eyes on his treasure; Takara. Her eyes lightly shut as her calm breathing made himself feel calm and relaxed. Takara kept insisting on laying or sitting next to her, he refused not wanting to keep her from resting. After all, he couldn't sleep like her. But the feeling and sleeping next to one, or sleeping at all. He had wondered what peaceful sleep was like for 13 years, Gaara was sure he'd always wonder that.

"Hey, Takara?"

Gaara heard the door creak with a voice. Looking over, he saw Kora's head peek in. The elder cousin saw Gaara, he kept his glare in and came in. "Oh, Gaara." The red head put his finger to his lips and looked to Takara. Kora now saw his cousins sleeping and covered his mouth from being loud. Takara wasn't the kind of person who wouldn't wan to be woken up. Gaara nor wanted her awake, as he got up from the window and walked into the hallway with Kora, shutting the door gently.

"Is there something you need?" Gaara asked looking up at his girlfriend's cousin.

Kora rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you; privately."

Gaara nodded and led them to the roof. The sky was turning orange and peach as the sun was preparing to set. Kora leaned against the railing on the roof, Gaara next to him. Arms lay on his side as he was facing the elder shinobi. The thought of what Kora would want came to Gaara's mind, he had come up multiple reasons why he wanted to speak with him.

"So, uh, Gaara." Kora started still rubbing his neck. "I, uh-"

"If it's about the mission, I know." Gaara interjected, Kora looked to him. "I know you were following and watching us." The cousin's blue eyes went wide. "I didn't want to point it out, as we had a mission and couldn't be distracted. I also thank you for not interfering with it."

Kora closed his eyes to hold from retorting back on him. "Then I'm sure you understand why."

"…No, I don't." Gaara responded with now folded arms.

Kora sighed and looked a head from the staring sea foam eyes of Gaara. "You and I are the same."

"Hm?" Gaara stayed silent to listen what he meant.

"My demon is like yours, but is worse. He has more control then Shukaku and is merciless." The blue eyes returned to Gaara's. "But, it's more than just that." He said. "I know what it's like to be left alone, with no right attention." He noticed Gaara's attention perked more. "I also know what it's like to lose a mother."

This fully caught Gaara's attention. _"Now that I think back, I never heard any mention on his mother, mostly Takara's. I wasn't expecting us to be this much alike."_ Gaara thought out.

"…How did you lose her?" Gaara –surprisingly- slowly asked.

Kora looked forward again, seeing the sky turn to a darker orange. "It was 4 years after Takara's birth. I had Kanzu inside me already, from my own birth. Takara has Tsudaki in her from her birth as well. Takara says we were taken away and forced to have demons inside us. In truth, we were chosen."

"Chosen? How so?" Gaara questioned arms at his side again.

"The demons of Tsudaki and Kanzu being siblings, they can only be sealed to two people is related. It was to be originally my father and his brother. But when Takara was born, we were chosen to host them instead." Kora bent down more letting his arms fold on the railing as he rested his chin on his arms.

"I see," Gaara turned to see the sun slowly fading at the horizon. "So, your mother?"

Kora scoffed. "My mother was a very calm and loving woman." He looked up with a frown; Gaara expected a smile on his face as he reminisced about his mother. "She taught me a lot of Justus when my father was on missions. Whenever I feared of losing control of Kanzu, she always assured me I'd be safe in her arms. My mother, she was an amazing woman, even when facing death."

Gaara looked over at Kora. "How did she die?"

Kora was silent, closing his eyes to recollect the huge memory what would haunt him for his life. Kanzu kept him haunted by this memory, keeping his mind without peace of his mother's now resting soul. The small orbs of his blue eyes opened and looked directly into Gaara's sea foam ones. They were filled with emptiness, pain, sadness, and mostly fear. He opened his mouth, and slowly answered.

"I killed her."


	8. The Past Repeats

**So, as said before, I got a job. My orientation is this upcoming Tuesday at 2pm. So, no updates on that day. Right now, the stomach flu is going around UGH! And RIGHT when I get a job too! My sister has it, but hasn't gotten sick. I just need to stay clean, and I'll be fine… I hope T_T Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 8**

**::The Past Repeats::**

"I killed her." Kora repeatedly, seeing Gaara's shocked face. He wanted to make it clear and not repeat over a few times.

"Killed her?" Kora nodded. "…What happened, if I may ask?" Gaara carefully asked. This was a huge chance of knowing more of Kora, Gaara had to be careful. He would want to get along with Takara's cousin; this was the key to it.

"….It was nine years ago…."

"_**Try and catch me!" Yelled eight year old Kora who ran in the snow. Shirt short snow filled brown hair was wet ad his blue eyes were full of fun and life.**_

_**Four year old Takara ran after her cousin. Going as fast as her little feet could carry. Her short blue hair reaching to her ears jumped about as her bright green eyes shined. She giggled but soon fell face first in the snow. Kora stopped and looked back, Takara sat up, her eyes started to water as she let out a cry.**_

"_**Oh, Takara!" Kora called running back over. He crouched in front of her as she hid her face in her gloved hands. "Are you alright?"**_

"_**Ha!" Takara rose up and slammed a snowball right into Kora's face.**_

"_**Gah!" The elder cousin fell back in the snow with a white flaked covered face.**_

"_**Haha!" Takara laughed.**_

_**Kora stood and grinned. "Oh yea?"**_

"_**Kora!" The two kids looked over at their home, seeing a young female figure waving. "Kora! Time for dinner!"**_

_**Kora smiled as he was hungry. He looked to his cousin who looked to cry, for real this time. He gave a soft smile and ruffled her blue hair, she looked with watery green eyes. "Don't be sad, Takara. Tomorrow Lord Atsuikage promised he's start training us, remember?" Takara nodded and hugged her cousin's waist then ran off to her own home.**_

_**Kora smiled at his young cousin's figure stumbling back home. They lived in separate homes, Takara's family on the other side of the village. Both equally side by side of the Kage Mansion.**_

_**Kora ran to his mother and hugged her waist, feeling the nice warmth from her thin body. He looked up and smiled at his mother. Her light brown hair exactly of her son's held in a pony tail. Her big bright sky blue eyes lighter than her son's was full of life and soft love. She gave her son a big tight hug and led him inside.**_

_**That night, Kora was lying in bed in his room. Wearing gray and red trimmed pajamas, arms behind his head, as he stared out the cloudy sky, not a star in sight. He sighed, soon, his silence was disrupted.**_

"_So, hehehe." **Kanzu snickered wickedly. **"They think they can control me? They got another thing coming."_

"_**Kanzu, can't you just let it all slide? I know you got a grudge from being a summoning to being sealed-"**_

"_No!"** Kora suddenly felt his skin burn. **"I will not accept that!"** He threw the blankets off of him, trying to stop the burning. **"I will never accept the fact that I have been reduced to be stuck in a brat's body! Never, you hear me? Never!"_

"_**Ahh!" Kora stumbled out of bed gripping his head. "Kanzu…" He growled. "Stop it…"**_

_**At that moment, his door flew open as Kora's mother came hearing the yelling. "Kora, what's going on?"**_

_**His eyes flashed between red and blue, as he was fighting against Kanzu the best he could. A low voice took over Kora's as he yelled. "Back off, woman!" Swinging his arm, a fire wall erupted between the two. Kora found his voice and cried. "Mother!"**_

"_**Kora, I'm fine dear!" She assured. But her arm was burned fro the sudden eruption. "If it's Kanzu again, dear, you have to not let him loose!"**_

"_**But! Argh!" More flamed surrounded Kora, making a swirling like vortex.**_

"_**Kora!"**_

_**The young boy looked up horrified to see his mother being surrounded by flames. "Mother!"**_

"_I dare you… Fight me! Or else!"** Bellowed Kanzu.**_

"_**Stop… stop…" Kora stood on his wobbling legs. His teeth clenched as his hair was faded between colors of his own and of Kanzu's. Raising his arms out in front of him, Kora screamed. "STOP IT!"**_

_**Without knowing, his actions blew the whole house into flames. People and ninjas from outside had stood and surrounded the inferno house. Some Shinobi were already in progress in putting it out. Takara and her mother stood horrified, Takara was worse as her beloved cousin and Aunt were trapped inside. But soon, the fire died down on it's own. Nothing left but ashes and burnt pieces of the once lovely home.**_

"_**Are their any survivers!"**_

_**In the dark once was home, Kora on his hands and knees. He panted, shoulders shaking from the sobs he was giving out. Lying before him was his mother's body. Her burnt body that was engulfed in the flamed… Dead.**_

"_Well, I didn't know you had it in you."** Snickered Kanzu. **"But killing your own mother? Man, you proved me wrong."_

_**Kora played everything back from his memory. His mother was about to reach him, but he sent her up in flames. It wasn't Kanzu's doing at all, it was his own. He can't remember why, but all he knew now was…**_

"I'm a murderer…" Kanzu finished with his story.

Gaara was shocked by all it. He killed his mother when he was born, unintentionally did it. But Kora, he somehow meant to kill her.

"…The next day, her death was put down as accident. But, it's not the truth. The Atsuikage and my family tried to convince me that I didn't mean to… But I did."

Gaara took a step forward, his hand now resting on the railing. "Did you ever find out why?"

Kora was staring where the sun was. It was now dark, as the sky night took over, stars slowly coming into sparkling view. "Yes and no." The red head gave a confused look. "Yes, I wanted to contain him in my own way and all myself. I didn't want to always rely on Mother. But no, I didn't know any alternative to keep her at bay. You could say I was protecting her, but not in a rightful manner." A sigh escaped his lips. "I could've just run away, but they would've found me and brought me back. They could seal Kanzu away, but they'd be sealing my soul as well."

"How is that so? When Tsudaki was sealed, Takara was still around." Gaara pondered.

Kora looked to him with now dull tired eyes. "Kanzu is different. Tsudaki had always been a sealing demon. Kanzu was once a summoning demon to one you know as Orochimaru."

Gaara knew the name, the man who killed his father. He holds no strong grudge against him, but hearing the name still makes his hair stand up.

"Once Tsudaki is sealed into a host, so is her brother. They summoned him, and sealed him in me. You could say Kanzu has different standards." Kora raised his hand and held a pot light of a small flame in it. It gave the two light as there was nothing else lighting them from the darkness surrounding them. Gaara stared at the flame. "To this day, I still fight against him, from controlling and hurting anyone else. To be honest," He looked to Kora, as he was staring at his own flame. "It was me who shunned Takara first…" His eyes traveled to the red head. "Not you…"

"I see." Gaara looked to the side, he understood it all now.

Kora sighed heavily and put his free arm on his hip. He gave Gaara a stern look. "What I'm saying it." The red head looked back. "Don't repeat the past and make the same mistakes I did. Takara claims you control your demon, but after what I saw today… I don't know. You never know when he will find a weakness and go for it. Not all demons are nice, not like Tsudaki."

Gaara looked down, and then back up. To Kora's surprised, he gave him a slight bow. "Thank you, for telling me this. And letting us talk." He stood erect seeing Kora roll his eyes.

"Weirdo..." He chuckled.

Gaara gave a friendly smile. The two watched the stars, in content silence. Without them knowing, Korasai listened to it all. Arms folded, and leaning against the wall by the door. He made sure they couldn't see or sense him there. He heard the whole, from when they got there to here now. Korasai smirked, and looked to his son. He was proud he was showing him friendliness to Gaara. Maybe some sense was knocked into him when he found him chasing after the two in the woods. _"I should probably head back" _He thought._ "Knowing my hyperactive twin, he'll be questioned where I had gone off to." _ Korasai did a hand sign and in a poof of smoke, he was gone.

In Takara's room, the blue haired konouchi had just woken up. She was looking at the stars from her window, conversation with Tsudaki.

"So, you _swear_ you have _no idea_ where my cousin and boyfriend dulled off to?" Takara asked for the fourth time.

"**I said it before, and I'll say it again; no!"** Tsudaki argued stubbornly.

Takara aggrievedly sighed, but heard her stomach growl for food. Her head hit the window sill, as she let the pain come to her forehead. "Ow…" She muttered.

"**Go get something to eat, already."** Tsudaki suggested.

"Hmm, I bet everyone else is asleep." Takara huffed and crossed her arms under her head. "How cruel of my mom to skip me out on dinner."

"**She didn't skip you out!"** Tsudaki defended. **"She came in here and asked if you were hungry."**

"My response."

"**You threw a pillow at her."** She answered in a dull tone.

Takara raised her head and glanced behind her seeing the pillow against the door. "That explains that." She then made a face. "But not where Gaara and Kora are!"

"**I'm not telling!"**

Takara sighed and let her head drop. "I really don't want to cook and put the mansion on fire. That's the last thing I need to do." She said to herself. Her thoughts were broken and a door creaked open. Looking back, she saw a shadowed figure. She smiled at the dark silhouette. "Kora?" The figure didn't answer. Takara fully turned her body to the door. "Kora, no need to be all sneaky, I'm wide awake."

A voice snickered, as he came into view turning the lights on and shutting the door behind him. "I think we should talk, Takara." Came Kanzu's voice.

"Kanzu!" Tsudaki yelled quickly taking over Takara's body. She lunged at him, but he merely swatted her away, making her slam into the wall. She slid to the floor.

Takara took back her body. "Tsudaki?" She called, but only heard a moan. "What'd you do!" Takara demanded, but gave a sharp hissing gasp feeling the pain in her back.

Small smell of smoke came from Kanzu's hand; Takara noticed and looked to her left arm. A burn mark was visible and pretty noticeable as well with it being the size of a fist. The mark had burned though her sleeve, he must have punch mighty hard when swatting at her. Takara felt the sting and covered her hand over it, putting cold temperature to her hand to cool it down. "That outta keep my sister at bay. Now, let's talk." He crept towards Takara. She used her right arm to shot ice at him from her gourd that sat on the bed. Kanzu sniggered with a sneer. "Please, you wouldn't want to damage Kora's body, would you?"

Takara's eyes went wide and she stopped her attack immediately. Kanzu glanced from the corner of his eye seeing the ice shard centimeters away from his temple. "That's better." He closed his eyes, and the ice melted, splashing into the floor. The droplets that hit him just vaporized into small steam vapors.

Takara sighed heavily and glared him, letting her arm recover her burn. "What do you want?"

Kanzu snickered and went over to her. He crouched down on one knee, both hands folded on his knee. Opening his red glowing eyes, his grin widened. "I'd like to make a deal of a life time, Takara."


	9. A Friend Returns

**Hello all! Heres a HUGE update where I left!**

**Got a job**

**Got sick**

**Had thanksgiving and Christmas**

**Went to Kotoricon**

**Got fired/laid off**

**Looking for another job**

**Got a bf (BETTER THAN THE LAST!)**

**And here I am! Unemployed, poor, and getting ready for another expo. What one? It's AnimeNEXT '12! I'll be going Saturday and Sunday. Saturday I'll be Germany with Italy and then Sunday Izaya and my friend is deciding who to be. I'll tell more next chapter!**

**BUT, we meet a new OC, and she does not belong to me. In a way, she's in title rights of Birdie, my friend from DA. Also known as Priscy-Elric. We made her OC into a Naruto ver. Of her, and let me say, she's AWESOME!**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 9**

**::A Friend Returns::**

Takara's eyes were shocked and confused. "A deal? With me?"

He nodded, still crouched in front of her figure. "It's a simple one."

"Doubt that." She spat making him chuckle. "Making a deal with you is almost worse than making one with a devil himself!"

Kanzu grinned and snapped his fingers, making them spark like a fire cracker. "But I'm a demon, so it's even better."

"Get to the point!" She snapped hiding the pain that pulsated in her arm.

"Alright." He said raising arms up, mocking her knowing she wasn't a threat to him. "First, a history lesson." He grinned hearing Takara growl from her throat.

"As you know me and my sister are opposite in many sorts. Gender, element, even type of demons." Takara stayed silent listening to him. "Well, to put it point blank, a huge fight is coming."

Takara narrowed her eyes. "Fight?"

Kanzu nodded. "Between me and my sister. Demon verses demon, Fire verses ice." He grinned.

"Is there a real reason as to why you would fight her?" Takara asked.

He shrugged. "I can either go into a history lesson, or just say rules are rules. It's always fun to see who can win with these elements."

She glared him. "So it's for your enjoyment!"

"Sure, why not?" Kanzu shrugged standing. "Two months from now, Tsudaki and I will be released from our hosts to fight! You can ask my sister more on it."

"And you're telling me why?" She asked.

Kanzu went to the door, his hand held the door knob. The metal knob turned red from the heat emanating from Kanzu's hand. "Eh, a heads up really." He looked to her, red eyes glowing. "Knowing Tsudaki and my weak host, they'll want this all away from the villages. I do to, but for another purpose."

Takara stood, leaning against the wall. Her hand still covering her burnt wound. "So no one gets in our way?" She asked.

He pondered teasingly. "More like… Interfere." He raise his shoulders up in an 'oh well' gesture. "I don't care if they die, but it'll get in the way of our battle." Kanzu opened the door and gave a wave. "Remember, this is between us. Including my sister and your cousin. He knows to tell no one, but will you?"

Takara growled at him, her grip on her arm tightened, her pain coming on purpose. "To keep the ones close to me safe, than fine." She looked out the window seeing the moon shining through.

"Such a good girl." He cooed.

Takara glared as he left, shutting the door behind him. The blue haired Konouchi sighed and went to her bed. Sitting Indian style, she reached underneath to get her bags and plopped it in front of her. Opening it she pulled out her first aid kit and took out the gauze and bandage wrappings.

"I wonder what this is about. Obviously something between Tsudaki and Kanzu that happened in the past." Takara winced when the burn acted up with contact to the gauze. "Though knowing Tsudaki she'll say something to make it up."

Wrapping her arm, she put everything away. Her hunger had gone away thanks to Kanzu and drowsiness started to settle in. Caving, Takara opened her window and lay down in the bed. Thinking to hide her arm incase Gaara saw, she went under the blankets hiding her wrapped arm.

Later in the night, Gaara came and sat by the bed watching his 'precious treasure' sleep. He kept his mind on Kora and the conversation the two had. He would've never guessed Kora's past made Gaara see the same in his own. Throughout the night Gaara softly watched Takara, protecting his treasure.

The very next morning, Takara's first thought was; interrogate Tsudaki. She decided to sneak off into town. The children gave her smiles while adults greeted her. But some had giving her glares and looks. She wouldn't be surprised; she was with Gaara after all. This wouldn't be close enough to faze Takara. The young ninja found an old playground, with swings, slide, and jungle gym. She can tell how old it was seeing the rust and dirty on them, plus no one was around. An abandon playground.

"Hey, Tsudaki?" She said out loud.

"_**If this is about last night,"**_ The demon spoke. _**"I don't know if I should tell you."**_

"So you did hear him?" Takara asked.

"_**Yea, I stayed quiet so he wouldn't give you more pain."**_

"Oh," Takara sat on a swing. After shifting back and forth seeing if it held her weight, she knew it was stable enough to sit on. "So why do you guys need to fight?"

Hearing Tsudaki sigh, she knew there was no lying or hiding this._**"We both made a deal of a life time. To each other."**_

"For what reason?" Takara asked softly swinging back and forth.

"_**If only I could remember. It's been more than a few decades as to why we did."**_

Takara gained a stern look. "Not lying or anything, are you?"

"_**This is a serious business. It's not worth lying about this."**_ Tsudaki sighed again in more aggravated way. _**"I can't believe he remembered this. I forgot it all myself, I can't even remember why we made this deal."**_

"So you don't remember the conditions of who wins or loses?"

"_**No,"**_ She sighed. _**"When I was sealed into you, some of my memories somehow were blocked out."**_

Takara kicked some dirt under her. The metal squeaked above her. She thought to herself as to how this would work. Though in the end, no answer came.

"Takara!"

Green eyes shot up, finding Temari and Noa running to them. Noa had a shining smile on her face, wider than usual. It made Takara question what made her mother happier at this moment. Getting up from the swing, they approached her.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Your mother told me someone you know was here. So, we came looking for you." Said Temari with a puzzled look on her face.

Takara gave the same look crossing her arms. "Who?"

At the Mansion, Kankuro was in the living room working on his new puppet. He sat on the floor, with his pieces and equipment spread upon the coffee table. Kora was in the kitchen cooking something for himself. Kankuro thought it smelled spicy as it burned his nostrils. The thought of moving his work back to his room came now and again. But, he stayed there as Takara told him not to leave Kora alone. He didn't know why, but obeyed after seeing Temari's threatening glare. Plus with a new guest putting her stuff away in he now taken other guest room, which was the Kazekage's old room. Kankuro didn't meet the guest himself, only knew one thing; It was a _female_.

The door opened making Kankuro's head look over seeing Takara, Temari, and Noa enter the home. Takara looked around, she saw Kankuro. She peeked into the kitchen seeing her cousin cook.

"Where is she?" Takara asked.

Kora came out with a dark blue apron on and holding a bowl of Spicy Tofu. "In the guest room getting settled in."

"Oh, Kora sweetie, you made her some food?" Noa asked.

"Hell no." His face scrunched up in annoyance as he answered. "She started calling me a sissy as I was preparing to cook."

Takara gave a weak chuckled and turned to Kankuro. "Have you met her yet, Kankuro?"

The teen ninja shook his head. "Nah, I came out here after she went into her room." He stood.

"Alright, my stuff's put away." Came the guest's voice. "Now, what's taking them so long-"

Out came Kora and Takara's old friend. She had brown red tinged curvy hair reaching mid of her back, bangs parted in the middle, even though more hang on her right. Her blue pale like eyes made people question her age, along with a beauty mark by her right eye. Her attire consisted of a high collar light gray shirt that reached to her mid thighs, black pants, light purple sweater underneath, charcoal straps that crossed over her chest and back, and same colored sandals as Kora, Noa, and Takara. A white Snow Village headband was tied in the middle of the straps around her flat stomach.

The Jounin in front of them was Ririsa Nagano. She was the age of 16, half of her life was in the Snow Village, while the rest of in the Rain Village on decisions on a treaty. She left before the whole incidents with Kora and Takara had started. But was always informed on everything that was happening, including Takara with the Chūnin Exams and going to the Sand Village with her cousin and mother.

The Jounin's eyes lit up when she saw the blue haired Chūnin. "Takara!" She cried and literally leaped at her. Takara couldn't react as she fell to the ground in a bone crushing hug. Everyone just watched as Ririsa kept exclaiming, "Takara! Been way too long! When I returned from the Rain Village, I heard you came here! I arrive as fast as I could! Mean Astuikage of ours didn't even tell me until I got back!"

Kora rolled his eyes as he put his bowl of spicy food and sat down to eat it before it cooled down. Kankuro stood and sat on the couch, leaning over to see the girls on the floor.

"So, Ririsa, huh?" Muttered Kankuro.

"Hm?" Ririsa stood still clung to Takara. "And you are?" She asked raising a brow at the brown head.

"Kankuro. And may I say, the snow must melt back home, cause you are _hot_!" He grinned.

Ririsa and Takara blinked. Kora chuckled, eating his food. Temari smacked her palm on her forehead, embarrassed for having him as a brother. _"It'd be easier if Gaara was here instead."_ She thought.

Ririsa gave a smile and asked, "Kankuro, how old are you?"

He chuckled and nodded his head with a grin answering, "15."

Keeping her smile, Ririsa patted his head and said, "You're still so young to learn such things, young one. Maybe if you were older and more handsome, it would work out."

Kankuro's face fell like his puppets were taken away when he was a kid. Temari covered her mouth from bursting out loud with laughter. Kora nearly choked on his food, even though he expected this. Takara gave a sorry smile and her mother just smiled with a light chuckle.

"Now," She turned and looked sternly at Takara. "Where's this 'Gaara boyfriend' the mean Atsuigake told me about?"

Creak, came a door. Everyone turned to see Gaara had returned home, his eyes surveying the room. A new face was there, he realized as he closed the door. Ririsa saw the red hair and eyes. Same description she was given as to what Gaara looked like. Releasing Takara, she strode over to him. He felt this same feeling when meeting Takara's mother; Awkward.

"Um…"

"Are you Gaara?" Ririsa asked getting in his personal space.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Ririsa Nagano, childhood friend of Takara and Kora." Gaara blinked. "Well, kinda. If you count being gone for few a few or so years a childhood friendship."

Gaara's eyes softened, as he gave a smile welcoming smile. "Then it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Takara and Kora's." He held a hand out for a hand shake. Ririsa first looked over his features as they shook hands.

Noa smiled. "This is going so well."

Takara counted down. "3, 2, 1…"

"…Who stole your eyebrows?"


	10. Lying First

**SO, hope everyone liked the recent chapter. Was it worth the wait? Well, now that we got a new OC, Ririsa! So far, she's a very hyper person. Don't worry, she's not like Naruto, though I can see them getting along great. Incase no one gets confused, Ririsa is owned by BOTH me and Priscy-Elric, since she's a Naruto version of her OC Priscilla from her FMA Doushinji.**

**Summer is almost over, so GLAD! Animenext was great and got a cosplay group to work with CMVs on! It'll be great this fall and winter! So long as the stomach flu backs the FUCK off! It was fine last year, as I got over it within the day. Just, anticipation, you know? Maybe my immune system is getting stronger.**

**So, we make a little bit of progress, as we know the plot of this saga. Thinking of a title of the third saga. NOTE: I don't expect this saga to be as long as the first. This is mostly Family, more romance with Gaara and Takara will be in the third.**

**Heart of Ice, Heart of Fire**

**Chapter 10**

**::Lying First::**

"If that wasn't the most awkward way to greet someone, I don't know what is." Chuckled Takara as she and Ririsa walked around the village. She didn't want Gaara to be her next victim, so the blue headed ninja decided to show her friend around.

"What else pops into your head when you meet a brow-less person?" Ririsa asked shrugging her shoulders.

"How about, 'hello'? 'Nice to meet my friend's boyfriend'?" Takara suggested as they reached a tea shop.

Ririsa crossed her arms as they sat down across from each other. "Well, those didn't cross my mind." She smiled at the waitress. "Green tea will do."

Takara held up a hand "Regular."

The waitress nodded and left. Ririsa smirked. "Regular? You make is as if you live here."

Takara laughed. "That will never happen." She blew cold air on her hands. "I wouldn't be able to stand the temperature."

Ririsa rolled her eyes. "What if Gaara wants you to move here?"

The blue haired ninja shook her head, putting her chin in her hand as her elbow propped up on the table. "I don't think Gaara would be that committed. No, I mean… He knows I can't live much under heat standards. I haven't been able to control my body temperature to perfection to live in anything hotter than that desert."

The elder female shrugged and the waitress returned with two cups. She placed them on the table and earned a thank you as she bowed and returned to the other customers. Takara placed her hands between her cup, making the steam come to a stop. She picked up the now cold tea and sipped on it.

"So, how's Tsudaki been?" Ririsa asked leaning on the table with crossed arms.

Takara sighed. "Better than her brother."

"Really? How so?"

Takara explained her and Tsudaki's situation as detailed and quietly as possible. She didn't need any of this reaching her family or Gaara. Tsudaki would pop up to put in things as far as she would know as to why her brother would do this. It was all a blank mystery to her, but maybe Ririsa knew something.

"So, know anything of these two?" Takara asked. "Kanzu said to ask his sister, but Tsudaki doesn't know anything about it."

Ririsa shook her head. "I've studied as much as I can on the nine demons, barely any information is given for Tsudaki and Kanzu. Maybe our kage or Hokage knows something?"

Takara sighed and laid her head on the table. "I can't let them know. Kanzu probably won't tell me, but it's worth asking."

Ririsa gave her a concerned frown. "Does Gaara know?"

"No, he doesn't need to know."

"But it'd be better if he knew, wouldn't it?" She urged.

She sat up. "If he knew, he would try to fight Kanzu himself, besides… I, uh, agreed not to tell anyone."

Ririsa gave her a blank stare. "…You just told me."

"Yea, but I know you would be the best friend in the worlds and keep this between us." The elder ninja stared at her. Takara folded her hands together. "Please?" She begged.

Ririsa sighed. "Fine, only because you agreed to Kanzu, and I know his deals are worse than Tsudaki's."

Takara smiled. "You're a good friend."

Her friend only sighed, seeing trouble arise from all of this.

Upon the roof of the Kazekage mansion, Gaara stood there watching over the village. He was told he probably wouldn't have a mission for a while and was told to relax. He couldn't even think to since the late Kazekage, his father, died. The elders say they will take care of things, but Gaara had his doubts. It felt something wrong was about to happen, he didn't know what. Something amiss itching at the back of his mind just wouldn't let him be. Gaara had the very right to feel this.

"So, have you and Gaara kissed?" Came a nosey voice.

Sea foam eyes glanced down finding his blue haired girlfriend and her childhood friend walking back. It was a bit of a surprise to hear them clear as day, though Ririsa might just have a voice that carries.

"Of course. We first kissed when I was at the hospital." Takara responded as if it was nothing.

"Nothing further?" Ririsa hinted.

"Riri, we're only 13 years old."

"Okay, yea true. But you should be getting those hormones." They stopped walking, Ririsa crossed her arms. "It wasn't until I was 12 when my hormones kicked in."

"Well, you grew up to fast. I'm still trying to maintain my kid years." Takara looked to the side. "Which is hard with a boyfriend and already having your first kiss taken away."

Gaara knelt down to hear more. First kiss? Wasn't back at the hospital their first kiss? What did she mean?

Ririsa stepped up to her. "You mean someone kissed you before Gaara? Who? Does Gaara know?"

"No, no!" Takara exclaimed. "And he will never know."

"Who kissed you?" Her brows rose. "It wasn't his brother, was it?"

Takara sighed and put her hand over her eyes to shade from the sun. "No, Kankuro didn't kiss me. It was back at the Chūnin Exams."

Gaara thought on who it would be. Not Naruto or Sasuke, they were too focused on their test. Takara wasn't really friendly with anyone else other than those two… Unless.

"Do I know him?" Ririsa was eager to know.

"He's around your age, and we thought he was a Leaf Village ninja. His name is Kabuto Yakushi."

The red head's eyes went wide with pure shock. Gaara knew something was wrong with Takara more than he thought. He didn't expect this though.

"Kabuto?" Ririsa cupped her chin. "I've heard of that name, along with Orochimaru."

Takara nodded. "Orochimaru killed Gaara's father, also the third Hogake of the Leaf Village.'' She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I don't know why Kabuto had Tsudaki sealed away, he said not to get involved. Probably because the Sand Village was in with them."

Her friend nodded. "It must have been because he knew you knew the Sand Siblings, mostly Gaara. I mean, everyone knows your past with Gaara."

The blue haired head turned slowly to her friend. "Everyone?" Her face was if shock, not expecting _everyone_ to know her past. Ririsa nodded, the blue hair fell as she hung her head. "Great, that's nice to know."

The two walked inside, Gaara stood and watched the night sky darken black. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to return inside, he felt a sand storm coming that night.

"Whoa, look at that storm." Ririsa leaned against the wall of the living room. Kankuro and Temari sat on the couch with their own things; Takara was reforming some water to entertain herself, her cousin sitting next to her reading a book. Her mother was in the kitchen making a stew. Gaara was not there, but assumed to be in his room.

"What are storms like in your village?" Temari asked fanning herself after recently taking a shower.

"Horrible." Kora said putting the book in his lap and looking over. "When you got iced and stone homes, it's a bitch-"

"Korasia!" His aunt scolded from the kitchen, threatening with a wooden spoon. He cringed. "I mean, pain." She smiled returning to her pot of stew. "It's a _pain_ to keep the wind and hail from pelting your home into nothing." He leaned back with crossed legs. "Then when the storm is over, we find ice and snow stuck on the side wherever the wind is blowing. You can imagine the fun carving your house back to its original shape."

Ririsa gave a bellowed laugh. "Nothing will beat when you had to get on the roof and you got _so_ mad, you melted through the roof and right into Takara's room in the middle of her getting dressed! Ahaha!" The cousins blushed remembering that, it was about 3 years ago that happened.

"Yea, I nearly lost a good pair of-" WACK! "Ow!" He glared up at his aunt who wacked him with said spoon on the head to keep him from saying inappropriate words. "What? I was just gonna say hands, or eyes, feet!"

She smiled and patted his head, with her hand this time. "Just as I was checking the thickness of your skull, sweetheart."

Everyone laughed as Kora pouted, rubbing his head. He blushed more when Noa kissed his head, asking if it helped his 'boo-boo'. Takara got up and left to see where her boyfriend was. She knew he would join, but it was close to dinner time, was he even in the house?

Going down the hall, she found his room and knocked on it. "Gaara? You in there?" She knocked again, then heard the lock clicked. Why did he lock it? It opened, and it was found that his sand opened it as he retreated back to the gourd against the bed. Said red head sat in the dark, only light coming from the lamp on his bed side. It lit the room in a sand like color with a bit of orange touching the ceiling. He had his legs crossed and was wiping stuff of the bed, as if it was crumbs or dust. Takara smiled and closed the door behind her. "I was getting a tad worried, with the storm," She sat across from him on the bed; he looked down at his lap. "I didn't know if you were out there or not."

He shook his head, not looking up. "I was in here, working."

She tilted her head. "Working on what? Justus or such?"

"Yea," He said and looked out his window. She did the same and sighed. He looked to her, she held a soft smile with her green eyes looking out the window. Sand and wind mixing together passing the window with swirls and such. He thought about what she and Ririsa talked about, he wanted to talk about it. But at the same time didn't. Kankuro once told him…

"_Little bro, when it comes to girls, the first kiss they always make a big deal off."_

_Two weeks before Takara would arrive, the brothers walked through the village just finishing a mission. They were heading back to the mansion, but now shopping through the market for Temari. She was to cook… Again. Gaara didn't know why, where, or what brought this subject to his elder brother. He must have been in a big brother mood._

"_Don't ask why, but for some reason, the first kiss is always a big deal." He said as he picked some plants from a stand._

_Gaara couldn't help but not listen to when he said, 'don't'. "But, why is it?"_

_Kankuro took in hiss as he continued collecting. "I don't know, some say your first kiss is to be chosen for your true love. You know, true love's first kiss?"_

_Gaara furrowed. "You got that from Temari's old books when she was a kid." He was no fool._

"_Well…" He tried to think of something, then it clicked. "Remember when you and Takara were going at it in the hospital?"_

_Heat rose in the younger brother's cheeks as he glared the brunette. "It was a kiss, we were, um, 'going at it'."_

_He shrugged. "Well, remember how it felt, kissing Takara for the first time? _Kissing_ for the first time?" The red head nodded, how could he forget? It was the most spontaneous and greatest feeling he ever felt kissing Takara. He never thought he could gain such a feeling, and he still felt like it whenever they kissed. Before she left of course. "Well, that feeling should always be with you even after the first kiss. Showing it was meant to be." He grinned. "You and Takara were indeed meant to be."_

_Gaara smiled to himself, feeling praise from his elder brother. It was weird, but nice all the same time. "But…"_

_Gaara's smile fell. "But what?"_

_Kankuro starting paying for the plants and other foods. "I know Takara was your first kiss. But, there could be a chance that you weren't her's."_

It was a fearful thought that evil elder brother accidently put in his head. He wanted to know what Takara felt with Kabuto taking her first kiss. Was it the same as his? Just has powerful?

"Gaara? Something wrong?" He jumped back to reality, finding his girlfriend looking with concerned eyes. Her hand came and touching his cheeks. "You looked mad, is something wrong? Did my cousin annoy you again?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing of that sort."

She took her hand back. "Then what?" She leaned forward, as he looked out the window again.

Gaara looked to the corner of his eyes, and his body took over itself. He turned and leaned into Takara. He rammed his lips onto hers, giving her a shocking kiss. She didn't expect it, as well as him pulling away too fast for her to return it. He looked into her eyes. "How did that kiss feel?" She blinked at him. "Was it bad? Good? Please be truthful."

Takara knew what he was doing, and scooted closer to him. "Obviously something is on your mind." Gaara had a look that said, 'how'd you know?' "You always seem distant when something is wrong, mostly when with me. Who put what in your head this time."

He gave a sigh. "I… I wasn't your first kiss, was I?" He glanced to her seeing she was surprised by his question. "Kabuto," His hands gripped the material of his pants. "He got your first kiss, what was it like? Was it like mine?"

Takara looked down sadly. "Gaara, he stole it. And no, I hated it. It was, scary." He looked over, she starting rubbing her arm anxiously. "Remember when we were _kind of_ making out here earlier?" His silence was taken as a yes. "Well, I stopped because, he came into my mind. His hands were all over my back and waist, as if looking for something. His tongue rolled around in my mouth, despite my attempts to keep it out, it was gross." She closed her eyes. "It was scary, as well, since it was a plan to seal Tsudaki away."

Gaara lunged and hold her close. Takara wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. If I would've known…"

"You would've killed him." She said for him, earning a nod she felt over her head. She moved to sit in his lap, he still held her close. He feel foolish, again for feeling like this. As a boyfriend, he shouldn't be accusing or being so weak to Takara. Temari taught him a boyfriend does everything to make the girlfriend happy, not the other way around. Yet with Kankuro's theories, it seemed as if you had to accuse the girlfriend of everything the boyfriend felt wrong with… Why again did he listen to him? He needed to stop doing so.

"Guys? Dinner's ready." Ririsa opened Gaara's door, hoping to find Takara and Gaara there. She checked Takara's it being empty. So, why not Gaara's? Peeking in, she found Gaara sitting up in the bed with a sleeping Takara sitting between his legs against his chest. She faced the door, as her eyes were closed and her mouth parted to breathe easier than her nose. Sea foam eyes looked up, and put a finger to his mouth, signaling she was indeed asleep. Ririsa nodded and mouthed 'dinner' to him. He nodded and she left, knowing they'd be there soon. Or eat later that night.

Gaara looked outside, the storm passing, which didn't take long. The night sky was clear, and the stars sparkled, with the moon glowing into the room. He easily reached over, turning the lamp off, letting the moon light turn the room yellow to baby blue. He laid his head on top of Takara's holding her hands, lacing the fingers together. Gaara had to be the happiest guy in the village, nothing could ruin his love with Takara.

A pair of red eyes saw all the difference, and saw the plot to tear the two apart. All for his enjoyment.


End file.
